


Nanny 2.0

by luxeluckylay



Category: American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Blood, Blood licking, Constance is Constance, F/M, Michael has a kink, Michael loves her, Named Reader, Suicide, she tries to protect her, she's oblivious
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:46:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 31,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16778077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxeluckylay/pseuds/luxeluckylay
Summary: Michael finds himself deeply intrigued by his new nanny.





	1. Chapter 1

Constance could remember the first time. It was like seeing a volcano erupting in real time. The way his whole demeanor shifted when you stepped through the door. His eyes had darkened, his lips curled up in a snarl, and his fingers clutched his spoon tighter. She felt her heart jump in her chest with fear. 

Fear wasn't ever something she expected to feel with her grandson. He was supposed to be a baby. Her baby. He was another chance for her to correct all of the wrongdoings she had committed. Somewhere, she had failed and was left with this...evil. An evil that she couldn't even process how to deal with and that left her shaking. 

You were simply a girl that had grown up in the halfway empty neighborhood. Constance could vaguely remember seeing you run around your yard when you were younger. You had showed back up as a struggling college student in need of money and she jumped at the chance. She needed help. She needed a break and someone else that could care for Michael. She was _tired_ of having to deal with the dead animals, the anger, and the blood. She needed someone else to help carry the burden.

You, Persephone, were the one. She could barely remember you being an emotional little thing when you were younger. You would cry at the drop of a hat, and you were so sensitive. That changed as you got older. You got colder, tougher, and resilient.

Resilient. That's just what Constance needed. 

"Hey, Constance, I just want to thank you for helping me out..."

Constance took a sip of her bourbon as she watched you bring in your bags. Even then, your face held a neutral expression. The way you drawled your words brought a certain comfort to the older woman. She hadn't heard another southern drawl in years and yours was much welcomed. 

"It's no problem, sweetheart. I needed your help as much as you needed mine." 

You blinked and adjusted your purse on your shoulder. This was the first time you've ever heard Constance admit that she needed help. Her grandson must really be a horror. You nod and place your car keys down on a table. 

"Well, where is Michael? I would like to meet him and get to know him a little bit better."

Constance tensed for a split second like she almost didn't expect you to speak. She raised a cigarette calmly to her lips, before she spoke. Her eyes fluttered over to the blond curls that was bent over a bowl of cereal. He was already shaking with anger and she could see his knuckles turning white. She stood up and came closer to you. Her heels clicked against the hardwood flooring and you thought that you should at least feel a little bit intimidated. You didn't and you stared back at the woman with the confidence of a million people. 

"My Michael is a special one...", her voice dropped to a whisper and she shook her glass of bourbon slightly. "...you have to be careful with him, love him, or his feelings could get easily hurt."

Confusion clouded your thoughts and you tilted your head. You wanted her to elaborate some more, but you thought that maybe she was just drunk. The last nanny had committed suicide, and you hoped that this boy wouldn't drive you to that point. 

"Hi Michael."

If looks could kill...you would be dead. The amount of anger in his eyes shocked you and for some reason you felt scared. An ache settled into the pit of your stomach and the air around you was scarce. It felt like you could barely breathe just from being in the same room as him. 

"My name is Persephone. I'm just gonna be around while your grandma takes care of things."

He stood up and the sound of the chair scrapping the floor startled you. You stumbled back, bumping into Constance, and knocked her glass out of her hand. His stare, his blue eyes that could be compared to the deepest ocean or the freshest ice cap, seemed to burn holes in you. He stood over you already with his fist clenched at his sides. He stomped off and disappeared into his room. 

You were shaking from the encounter and you didn't even realize it. Constance placed a steadying hand on your shoulder. Finally, you pulled yourself together and turned around. She had fixed her another glass of alcohol and offered it to you. She gave you the biggest smile as if you had won the lottery and said...

"Well, that's my Michael for you."

That night, you were settling into your room when the door creaked behind you. You could feel the rage affecting the energy around you. It put you on edge and made the hair on the back of your neck stand up. You tried to act like he wasn't there but he stood and he stood. He demanded your attention and with Constance nowhere in sight, you had to deal with him.

You put on your game face and faced the boy. He was looking curiously into your room and seemed confused by your stuff. It was obvious that he didn't expect that you were going to be a live in nanny and that seemed to anger him even more. 

"Is there anything I can help you with, Michael?"

You patted yourself on the back mentally as your voice came out as calm as ever. He tilted his head like he couldn't understand why you weren't running for the hills already. Your hands absentmindedly smoothed over the bedspread as you waited for his answer. 

"Does my grandma not want me anymore?"

His anger had transformed into sadness within seconds. You were caught off guard with the sudden mood shift. 

"No, she loves you. It's just sometimes she has to do things by herself. I'm here to help you and her."

He rubbed away at the tears filling his eyes before he looked at you again. This time you felt subconscious under his heavy gave as he seemed to size you up. 

"What's your name again?"

"Persephone..but you can call me Percy. It doesn't matter to me."

He nodded and walked away and you felt weirded out by him. You shook your head and climbed into the bed. Your body finally giving out from exhaustion and sleep overtook you. 

When you awoke the next morning you have these visions. It's flashes of small memories that creep you out. Michael was standing over your bed. You could feel him adjusting your body into different positions even in your sleep fogged mind. You remembered having on panties when you went to sleep but you woke up with none on. 

You tried to ignore the coincidence, but you could feel his fingertips brushing over your thighs. It was just a dream. A very twisted and creepy dream, but one nonetheless. 

He was sitting, eating cereal, and watching TV again when you came down for breakfast. For the first time ever, he gives you a smile. It's a shy one that he gives for a couple of seconds before he's digging into his cereal again. You try to smile back but the visions are digging at you. You suddenly feel trapped in the small kitchen and go back to the living room. 

Constance showed her face for a few minutes before she left. You wondered what a day with Michael would be like because he didn't go outside or anything like that. His hands cupped his game console and he disappeared to his own room leaving you to your own devices. You laid out on the couch and decided that a nap wouldn't hurt. You were still tired from moving and Michael was occupied. You didn't even start work today that was scheduled for Monday.

Constance came back in after an hour of shopping. She was worried about Persephone. The girl hadn't answered her phone and Michael...the boy never answered the phone. Did he slit her throat too? Or did he do something worse to the girl. She rushed into her house to see the girl, lying unconscious, on the couch. Michael was standing over her. His hand was caressing her inner thigh and she had to stop herself from yelling. 

"Get away from her!"

Michael jumped back and tears welled in his eyes. She sat beside Persephone and gently shook her. When her eyes fluttered open, Constance felt like she could finally breathe. She glared at Michael and sent him to his room. They could hear him whimpering from the front room and thankfully Persephone didn't acknowledge it. 

The bottle of bourbon was in Constance's hands when she finally reached his room. He was sitting on the edge of his hands with his face buried in his hands. His shoulders shook with every sob and she couldn't find it in her to scream anymore. She was tired of the screaming, the fighting, and God forbid the murdering. No one had been murdered this time but what would she have done had he killed her? 

Something black catches her eye from under his pillow. She grabbed it and the material is soft, silky and she realizes after a couple of seconds that it's underwear. She felt nauseous when she realized that they were obviously Persephone's. He was staring up at her now and his bottom lip trembled. 

"I'm sorry."

The words come out choked and he throws himself on the floor. Constance only shakes her head while she holds the fabric. 

"I don't know w-what came over me it's like..something is controlling me-."

She walked out of the room before she could hear the rest. She laid on her own bed with nothing left to say. She had a situation like this with Tate. She would deal with him tomorrow like she always did. 

> Persephone was in her own room, listening. She wondered what the hell had she just gotten herself into. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You adjust to living with Michael and Constance

Your life with Michael and Constance was...weird. You did your job, got paid, and you generally had a great day. That was the first week and by the second? 

You had been exposed to some pretty odd things. Constance's room of broken mirrors were the first thing you accidentally found. You quickly shut the door and walked away. That was none of your concern. Michael was your only concern.

Michael seemed to be improving greatly with your tutelage. The only problem that plagued you was his unnecessary crying and _god the tantrums._ You had watched on multiple occasions how he just threw himself back on the floor, the bed, or a chair. The sound of his back smacking something hard always made you cringe, and your back was starting to hurt a lot from trying to lift him up. 

"Percy?"

"Coming!"

You folded up his laundry and took the basket with you to the living room. He was eating his lunch while watching the TV. It was the only time he let you get things done and didn't demand all of your attention. The boy was as needy as he was odd. A weird combination that caused for weird situations. 

"What's wrong?" 

He didn't look away from his show but his nose did scrunch up. You stood for a couple of seconds trying to figure out what he wanted. Did he even want anything at all? You had played this game many times with him, and today you weren't really in the mood for it. 

"You're bleeding." 

You looked down over your body not seeing one drop of blood. You sat the basket down on the table and realized that he was staring at you now. His gaze so intense that you froze. Your hands clutched the ends of the basket. The temperature in the room seemed to drop almost immediately. 

"What are you talking about?"

Even then, you lacked the nerve to look at him. Something about, Michael, frightened you at times. He had a darkness, an evil that surrounded him and swallowed him whole. A friendly smile would be replaced with the darkest glare you've ever encountered and things would start exploding. Shaking even, and you were left with a mess to clean and trying to calm him down. 

He didn't say anything else about you bleeding. It was a moment that you were glad was over. It wasn't until that afternoon when you went to the bathroom that you saw the blood. Your period had started and you didn't even realize that it had. So with a dejected sigh, you cut on the hot water for a shower. 

Your body relaxed under the flow of water. The scalding water seemed to wrap around you and soothe you. For a second, you were just Persephone. Not Michael's nanny or _the help._

The blood followed a path down your legs and swirled down the drain. The cramps, back pain, and the soreness of your tits seemed to hit you all at once. You leaned forward to rest your forehead against the wet shower wall. The sick feeling made you rock back on your heels. 

Sweat mixed with water ran down your face and pooled at the base of your neck. You gathered up the strength to leave the shower and grabbed the curtain. 

A gasp escaped your throat and your body fell back. Michael was standing beside you. He was clutching your panties and his face...

His face with a mixture of pure unadulterated lust and anger. He brought your panties up to his face. You watched bewildered and with disgust as he inhaled. 

**what the fuck**

He started to shake. You couldn't look away from the scene in front of you. He truly looked like a demon that was trying to torment you. Get you to _sin._

You wiped the water out of your eyes and he was gone. You thought that maybe you had imagined it. That it was all a hallucination, like the dreams. Your underwear was gone and his footprints were on the damp tile. 

Going back into the living room was a struggle. You felt sick like a haze had settled over your body and was just dragging you along. He sat on the couch like nothing had happened. He gave you a big, innocent smile and went back to his game. 

"Persephone, sweetheart, are you okay?"

Your eyes dragged over everything before finally landing on Constance. A cigarette was perched between her fingers, blonde hair was perfect, and a glass of alcohol sat before her. You would say that everything was normal. If it wasn't for the boy-man that was lounging on the couch. 

That night you laid in bed painfully aware of the sleep evading you. Your eyes ached from being open for so long. Your limbs felt heavier than normal. 

He quiet crept into your room like a snake after a mouse. Your lips trembled as you tried to say something but nothing came out. You tried to move away from him but you couldn't. It felt like you were trapped within your own body. 

His hands were everywhere on you. He didn't waste anytime trailing his hands all over your exposed skin. He squeezed your tits, pinched your nipples, and bit the sensitive skin around your collarbone. He was sloppy and inexperienced. His bite caused tears to fill your eyes from the pain. His tongue flicked over random areas of your neck before his hand slipped under the waistband of your last pair of underwear. 

Michael's hand cupped your pussy and his crotch was pressing against your leg. Your eyes fluttered shut in disgust as he whimpered in your ear. His finger brushed over your clit causing you to jerk against him. You wanted to tell him to get off but your voice was gone. 

His tongue lapped at the blood draining from his bite. He was rutting into your inner thigh like his life depended on it. His fingers tightened over your cunt, and he sobbed into your neck. His thrusts became faster and harder. He lifted up his head to stare at you while he came. His head was thrown back, lips parted, and moans spilling from them. 

Michael collasped on top of you. His thighs trapped you in place up under him. 

"You have the prettiest...", he winced and kissed the bite on you collarbone.

"...pussy. I think your pussy is very cute."

He buried his face into the valley between your breast. Your underwear was pulled off and tucked into his pajama pants.

"You were made for me. You're mine, and I'm going to make sure that you know it."

Your lips parted and your throat felt extremely dry. Finally, you could control your body once again. You were scared of making him angry. What else could he possibly do? He's been making his way into locked rooms like it's nothing. 

"You're right."

His head shot up almost as if he was shocked. Your hand brushed his damp curls out of his face and you gave him a nervous smile. 

"I-I didn't expect you to agree so fast. I'm gonna do better. For you and grandma. I really love you."

He gives you the sweetest smile you've ever seen and tears finally fall from your eyes. He's kissing you before you could even push him away. He brought his finger up to his lips and licked the blood off. His eyes flashed completely black for eight whole seconds, before they went back to normal. When he slept on your chest that night, you were panicked. 

The door to your room unexpectedly opened. Constance stared at the two of you as she took a puff off of her cigarette. She walked away before you could even plead for help. The front door opened and shut and she never came back that night. 

You fixed Michael some cereal the next morning, and grabbed your jacket.

"Where are you going, Persephone? You aren't going to leave me too,are you?"

He didn't even lift his face up from his bowl. A sight that seemed vaguely familiar but still shook you to the core. 

"What are you talking about? I'm just going to look for your grandma."

"Grandma's dead."

Your feet carried you to the door and her car was still outside. You ran out into the road and looked around. Sobs wrecked your body as you ran to Murder House. The door was still open and music echoed through the house. The smell of smoke was still fresh and her body was still warm. You grabbed the letter that was addressed to you on the table. 

The walk back to Michael was one that you couldn't remember. A car speeding past you barely catches your attention. The black SUV was going this fast? In a neighborhood with kids? You would have to alert the police later. 

Michael kept quiet as you cried and cried. The stupid letter sat craddled in your hands. This was all a trap. Constance had you right where she wanted you and fuck you had fell right into her plans. You were stuck with him now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all like this!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone reads the letter and takes care of something

_"Dearest Persephone,_

_I watched you grow up into this strong woman. I envied your passion for life and how you weren't tied down. You weren't burdened by haunting memories, past, and families. As you know, my little Michael, is special. When I held him after he was first born I knew. I knew that he was going to grow into a handsome man and that I was going to be the one to lead him into adulthood. Somewhere, everything went wrong and I was left with a monster. You were exactly what I needed. You are resilient, dependable, and not easily spooked. You were a perfect match for Michael. I knew that you would come in and help him. He would gift me with dead animals, before you came. He killed the last help. I'm praying that one day he doesn't do the same to you. The way he looks at you, moves around you, and acts around you isn't normal. He acts like you're his possession and whenever you leave he turns into this angered animal. He has your panties in your room stashed behind his bed. When, I saw him on top of you I had to leave. I had to go. I took the easy way out and left you to carry the burden. Take anything that you need from me and I would tell you to get the hell out of there but it's too late._

_Constance_

The letter was clutched in your hand as you read it over and over again. Some of the sentences was jumbled and bourbon had been splashed on various parts. 

You were sprawled out across the couch. You don't remember how long you had laid there. It was just...gone. Time itself seemed to spin out of control and you were trapped. Alone. With Michael, somewhere, looming around. 

"Persephone, I'm hungry." 

Your eyes flickered up to see him standing over you. He had on a yellow shirt and his SpongeBob pajama pants. You depised those pants, because he looked so damn ridiculous in them. 

"Go fix a bowl of cereal. I'm sure it's some cereal bars in there. You can have some yogurt or make a sandwich."

"I don't want that. Get up."

"No."

"I said get up!" 

His hand wrapped around your wrists. He jerked you up like you were just a rag doll. Your weight didn't matter to him as he continued to pull you up. Your body fell to the ground as the support from the couch disappeared. A cry of pain erupted from your throat when you finally hit the cold hardwood floor. He squeezed your wrists harder, and doubled his efforts to get you up. After what seemed like hours, he finally let you go. Your wrists were already red and swollen. You could only describe the pain as overwhelming. 

It felt like...he had attempted to crush your bones and he was so strong. Your lower body that hit the floor throbbed with a dull pain that couldn't even compare to the pain shooting through your wrists. 

"I-I just wanted you to talk to me! You've been laying here for the last couple of days! You haven't even ate or-or took a bath!" 

Your throat feels unnaturally dry when he mentioned that you haven't ate. When was the last time that you had drunk something? How long had you laid on the couch? 

"Go to the kitchen. I'll be in there in a little bit."

He gave you a soft smile before he ducked his head and walked into the kitchen. Your heart is pounding in your chest. The pure rage that filled his eyes when he was pulling you up...

The cold water that you splashed on your face barely helped you. You felt foggy and the blue and purple bruises on your wrists only filled your mind more. The strength that he possessed was troubling, but he's in the body of a grown man. He didn't know how to use his strength yet. 

Your feet slid across the cool floor until you were in the kitchen. The exhaustion was starting to settle into your bones and the hunger was a ferocious pain in the pit of your stomach. 

Michael waswas sitt with his head buried in his hands and his shoulders were shaking. You were not in the mood to deal with his crying. He grabbed your upper arm when you walked past. He brought your bruised wrists up to his face and studied them. Tears fell from his eyes the more he looked. His bottom lip started to tremble before he leaned up and kissed the injured skin. 

"I'm so sorry, P-Persephone. I don't know what came over me."

You kept quiet while he cried on your arm. You didn't really know what to say to him or how to comfort him. You were the one that needed comforting after that whole ordeal. The whole ordeal. You were stuck with this boy because the only family he had left decided to commit suicide. 

His tongue trailed over the warm skin of your wrist and then his teeth nipped at it. You jumped with a startled gasp and he pulled you closer to him. 

"Michael, I thought you wanted breakfast?"

He kissed your wrist before he let go. The encounter shook you up for a good while afterwards. He hadn't touched you sexually since everything happened, and you were grateful for the reprieve. 

He ate his breakfast, and then he disappeared into his room. It was completely quiet as you slipped out of the house. The overly haunted house was in your sight before you knew it. 

The smell of decay filled your nose when the door opened. Constance's body still laid on the couch with a cigarette perched between her blue fingers .

"I didn't expect to see you here, again."

"Somebody has to hide the body." 

Ben Harmon stood over your shoulder while you looked for the best ways to move her body. Another grave was buried in the backyard thanks to Moira. Your chest burned as you dragged Constance to the hole. The ghosts watched the scene with barely anything to say.

"You don't look healthy, Persephone. Have you been eating well? Getting enough sleep?" 

"You can doctor me up later, Ben. I have to do this. I have to end this."

"What are you ending exactly?"

You pushed the corspe into the hole. You finally wiped the sweat that was falling into your eyes away, and turned around. 

"This! I'm ending this, okay?! I have a boy, a kid, Ben! A fucking kid in an adult's body waiting on me to come home and take care of him! I can't go back to college, I have these fucking bruises because of him, and I'm TIRED!" 

Ben didn't say anything and you thought he had disappeared. Your eyes burned with unshed tears as you sat on the ground. You didn't have anything left. You weren't yourself and you didn't think that you could ever be that person, again. Michael had a way of draining of you and taking everything you had to give. 

_"You'll follow me blindly into war."_

Your head spun from the words that seemed to bounce around your mind. He had whispered that to you one night, but you couldn't remember which night. The words were distorted and slurred and it almost felt dreamlike. It didn't feel real. You grasped your head because what was real anymore? Could you decipher actual people from ghosts? Were you actually losing it?

Ben's hand on your shoulder jerked you out of your mind.

"Bring him over here tomorrow. I'll talk to him."

With a sigh, you left the house. It wasn't until you were looking back that you saw Vivien, watching you through the window. She didn't wave or mouth anything to you but you could feel the anxiety radiating off of her. 

You poked your head into Michael's room. He was sprawled out on the bed playing his game. He looked so innocent in that moment that you forgot that he did the things that he did. Your fingers brushed over the textured wallpaper as you walked to your room. He was going to get some help. Ben was going to help him. 

Your eyes fluttered shut with exhaustion. 

You didn't even notice the latex covered body standing behind the door. 


	4. Decay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael talks to Ben and unwanted guests show up

The heat from the coffee mug burned the pads of your fingers. The feeling of being watched made the hair on the back of your neck stand up, but you fought away the anxiety trailing up your spine. 

Michael was upstairs talking to Ben, while you sat on the couch downstairs. You had sat in complete silence once you got there. You ears had started ringing to compensate for noise, when the whispers started. The cry of a baby echoed throughout the house, and you held the mug tighter. You usually came in, did what you had to do, and left.

Ben wanted you to stay for hours so he could try to get an understanding of Michael. The last time you checked on him, Ben had given him a rubrics cube. You wondered briefly how that would help, but you were thankful that you could breathe without Michael around. You wouldn't question it. At least...not today. 

"Your name's Persephone, right?"

"Yeah. Or you can call me Percy. It doesn't matter." 

Vivien sat down beside you. Nothing was said for the first couple of seconds, but she was dying (undying) to know. She wanted to know more about Michael, about what caused Constance to come kill herself here, and the way her eyes locked onto your wrists? She wanted to know about that too. 

"I-I've heard that Michael isn't normal."

"He isn't."

"What is he like then?" 

You swallowed a gulp of your steaming hot coffee. The liquid burned your lips and tongue and made you wince.

"He's very intelligent, he's kind, and he's very emotional. He cries at the drop of a hat."

You smiled behind your mug, as Vivien stared at you. The purple and blue bruises covering your skin told a different story. She watched as you grabbed a bag of snacks to take up to him, before saying anything else. 

"Constance sai-."

Her voice cracked and she stared at the ceiling for a couple of seconds. She was trying to hold back tears, and you stopped in your tracks and waited for her to say it. To say what Constance had probably told everyone about you once she got here.

"She said that he was forcing himself on you. Is that true?" 

Your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth. Your mouth felt dry like you hadn't drunk anything today or yesterday for that matter. The question made you sway on your feet, dizzy, as you actually thought about it. His touches, his groping, the way he grinded on you whenever he felt like it.

_"You'll follow me blindly into war."_

His distorted voice took over your mind again and you could vaguely hear his bag of snacks hitting the floor. 

Vivien nodded as she picked up the plastic bag from the floor and placed it in your still held out hand. 

"Like father, like son."

And she's gone leaving you stuck in a daze. You're on autopilot when you get to the room and hand him his snacks. He gave you the most gracious smile and kissed the inside of your wrist. Ben watched the kiss happen with a mildly disturbed expression. 

"Thank you, Persephone. You got all of my favorites. I love these chips!"

You shook your head after he offered you some, and left the room. The smell of the decaying house was starting to make you sick. The couch was in your view but someone was sitting on it.

"You bitch!"

Constance doesn't even blink at the name calling or the yelling. A cigarette perched between her fingers, her lipstick still as vibrant as the last time she put it on, and her hair was perfectly curled. Of course, she would look this put together in the afterlife. 

"How is my Michael doing?"

"How is he doing?! He's fucking depressed that his grandmother decided to kill herself and never see him again!" 

Well...maybe that was a lie. Michael loved his grandmother, but he got to spend more time than what was allowed with you after she died. He had whispered how much he loved being with you one night when he climbed into your bed. 

She didn't say anything, but she did disappear right before your eyes. Ben and Michael talked for hours while you paced around the limited space of the living room. It was too much for you to handle. The house had a way of driving you crazy, and it was doing that to you. 

The stairs creaked under the weight of Ben and Michael. You grabbed your keys eagerly and went to stand by the door. 

"Persephone, wait!"

You turned around to stare at the blond boy wondering just what else he wanted. Ben stood beside him almost nervously. He wouldn't even look at you. Michael cast a glance in his direction before coming down the stairs and stopping in front of you. 

"I want to stay here."

"Here? In this house?"

He nodded and Ben? He was finding the wall very interesting at this point. Your heart fluttered in your chest at the prospect of having to stay here. Michael hated having you out of his sight just for you to go to the bathroom. He wouldn't allow you to live next door while he stayed here.

Allow? What are you talking about Michael couldn't allow you to do anything! You were a grown woman and he couldn't stop you from doing what you wanted. 

"My family is here. I like it here. The spirits are nice to me, and grandma is here too!"

"This house is up for sale, Michael, you can't just move in! You can come over everyday but living here is out of the question."

His lip lifted up into a sneered, tears were pooling in his eyes, and his fists balled up at his sides. He started to shake while he cried and you reached out for him because you knew what was next. 

His body hit the floor with a thud and he curled up into a ball. 

"Michael! Get up!"

He shook his head and you grabbed his shoulders and tried to pull him up. It was funny how the situation had reversed, except he wouldn't be covered in bruises like you were. 

You wouldn't be able to get him to pick him up out of the floor, and you tsked at him. He was too big to be acting like this. Your patience was wearing thin. 

"Fine, you can stay here but I'm not!"

You adjusted your keys and grabbed the door handle. You didn't open it, but you were pushed back on the wall next to you. His hands were wrapped your throat, and his was squeezing, no he was crushing your throat under his hands. 

Your own hands pulled at his trying to get him to let go. You felt lightheaded, your chest was starting to burn or hurt from not having any oxygen. You couldn't tell the difference from the pain radiating from your chest. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head when Ben finally jerked him away. 

You sobbed into your hands. Your throat was hurt, you couldn't breathe properly, and you were just so tired.

"I'm sorry!"

You could hear Ben moving him out of the room, and he croutched down beside you.

The next day, you obediently moved in. 

The first few days in the house were okay. Constance was an obvious pain in the ass. You caught Tate watching you in the shower which caused you to have a meltdown, and you had started a friendship with Violet. 

It wasn't until the house sold that problems came. You left quietly in the middle of the night, but Michael refused to leave. Ben said he would handle it and you left it at that. Being in a house with no Michael was just what you needed. You could relax without his constant pestering. 

You came out to greet the new neighbors when you heard the screams. Blood was on the floor and you saw their bodies basically...

Catch fire that disappear. The only place proof that you had that anything out of the normal had happened was the blood splattered on the floor. Ben was pinned against a wall and couldn't move. 

A man stood in a latex suit and you just knew that he caused all of this death and destruction. Ben was crying in the corner. The latex mask was pulled off and...

You passed out. 

Michael was the cause of this. He was supposed to be getting better, but this? This was worse. He dragged you into your old room and left you on the bed. That's where you woke up at. Ben was done with him, and you were stuck once again. 

You stayed in that house for a couple of days. You floated through time and space. It was like your mind couldn't process anything that was happening. 

You woke up one night and three people were standing over you. They had on black cloak and were whispering something over you. You could vaguely feel a needle sliding out of you skin. They carried you down the stairs and laid you on the table. Michael was standing, waiting for you by the table. He had on a black cloak and his shirt was gone. You tried to speak but you couldn't move your lips. 

You couldn't moving anything. You were trapped in your body once again. You felt dizzy while they talked. Their words didn't make any sense but when they pulled out the knife? Your mind filled with all of the things they were gonna do to you. 

The tears left streaks when they flowed down your cheeks. The smell of death had settled around the table. The smell of your death. You couldn't say you weren't surprised, though. You knew you would end up like this. 

"I don't want to see her face."

And just like eager little puppies they did as he asked. You saw the other spirits in the house when they turned your head. 

You didn't even feel the first stab. The only thing that gave it away was the warm, sticky, wet substance coating your pajamas. He was crying while he watched you die. He brushed the hair from your forehead and pressed a kiss on your nose. 

"One day, you'll understand why I had to do this. You won't stay here forever. I promise."

Your heart was what they desired and you could feel their fingers pressing down on the organ. 

You couldn't explain what it felt like to die. It was dark for a few seconds, but then your body felt numb. You couldn't quite explain the feeling of being a ghost. Dead. He took everything you had to give. Vivien stood beside you as they handed your heart to Michael.

He took a bite out of it. 

Your fucking heart. He ate it. 

When Satan appeared behind him, you were glad that you were already dead because you would have had a heart attack. 

He was crying over your lifeless body and he stared at you as Vivien pulled you away from the gruesome scene. 

"I'll be back for you, and you'll understand. You'll follow me blindly into war." 

You never wanted to see him again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to watch some Duncan Shepherd smut but I only skipped through to his parts and don't know anything about the show lmao


	5. Visits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone settles into Murder House

It was certain things that you couldn't imagine living without. For example, the feeling of the warmth of the sun kissing your skin. The fresh smell of air when you weren't in LA, and the connection that you could form with real people. 

People that were _alive._

It was a hard time for you, as you adjusted to being a ghost. It wasn't anything to do in the house. It wasn't any cable, wifi, or even a house phone. The last owners didn't live long enough for them to get those items. You were stuck drifting to every window in the house and peeking out. 

That's what you were reduced to. 

It was funny when you randomly appeared to the Eternal Darkness tours. Other than that, you were left to talk to any random spirit. It also allowed you to think over your time with Michael.

"You had one of the worst deaths here."

You were sitting with Violet in one of the many rooms. She didn't want to be near Tate and (surprisingly) you scared him away when you weren't naked of course. Ben was somewhere giving Tate his daily session. That kept him occupied...for now. 

"I think that Elizabeth had the worst one. That poor girl just wanted to be a star."

"Yeah? And you wanted a college degree. I think the worst part of yours was when you watched him eat your heart. That was the sickest thing I've ever seen."

You blinked and adjusted the strap on your nightgown. That was a moment that you desperately wanted to forget, but everyone kept bringing it up. You were left scarred and scared from it while everyone else just acted like your death was just another scale for the gross factor.

Yeah, a lot of people did die in the house, but could they at least give you time to process it?

"Would you stop reminding me of that?" 

"Sorry, Percy."

"It's okay, Vio. I still can't believe that I'm stuck in this damn house."

Sometimes, you wondered what they did with your body. They had wrapped you up in a black sheet and carried your body out. Michael had disappeared with them and that...

Caused you conflicting feelings. How could he just them kill you and then eat your heart? In front of your face? The situation had took such a toll on you that you started to have sessions with Ben. He said that you were in the beginning stages of Stockholm Syndrome and that he was glad that Michael was nowhere near you, now. 

That would explain why you stayed for so long. 

_"You'll follow me blindly into war."_

You wouldn't even follow him into a crowded grocery store at this point! What did he mean by that? What war would he cause and why would you follow him into it? 

You had too much time on your hands and the days seemed longer. You couldn't really remember how long you had been in the house anymore. It wasn't until Billie Dean Howard showed up for one of her visits that you learned the true time.

"I never thought that I would see the day that you were here. Michael loved you so much."

Billie's hand ran through your hair and you leaned into her touch. She was warm and alive and you could hear her beating heart. You wanted to cry during that moment, but you didn't for some reason. Crying wouldn't help you be alive again. 

You would never be alive again. You wouldn't be able to finish college, or have kids, or even finish that stupid painting you started in your painting class. You were a lost soul stuck in hell because of a fucking nanny job. 

"Well, Michael, is Satan's son so I'm not shocked at all that I'm here."

"He's the antichrist that everyone has been talking about?"

You shrugged and stared at the table. It was a spot that wouldn't come up and it was darker than the rest of the table. Moira would work at that spot everyday but it would never come up. She didn't want to tell you, but it was your blood. 

Billie looked as though she wanted to say something else, but she didn't. Instead, she took you to the sitting room where Constance was waiting. You glared at her before looking away. She wasn't worth your anger. You were both dead and stuck in the same house, but she didn't die like you did. She came here willingly.

"Now, don't you sit over in your anger for too long. We can't all be in this house with animosity towards one another."

"Don't talk to me, Constance."

"All I'm trying to be is nice. You should be glad that I'm not treating you like the other help."

"Shut up, bitch. I said don't talk to me.'

The conversation stopped after that. Billie seemed content to sit in silence but she addressed you again. 

"You've been here for two months an-."

"Two months?! I've been dead for two months?!" 

Two months had gone by. Two months. Everyone seems to disappear in the room and it's just you left. Two months had passed by and you were dead to the world. Had anyone reported you missing? 

You stand up and leave the sitting room. You felt dizzy all of a sudden. You hadn't felt this bad since you were alive. You collapsed back onto the stairs. 

_"Persephone..."_

_You jumped and looked around. Michael was calling you, but he wasn't here. You know his energy, you can feel his presence, and you knew that he wasn't actually here._

_You were sitting on a bed with silk sheets in a room that had no windows. The only light came from a fireplace and oddly enough you could feel the heat from it._

_"Persephone, I've missed you so much."_

_He was standing in front of you in all black with his hair perfectly curled. He was different from the boy that had let you die, but you couldn't place what had changed about him._

_You jerked away from his hands that tried to cup your face. His eyes were always so intense and your lips felt dry and suddenly the heat from the fire was too much._

_"I just wanted to see you, my love. We'll be together again soon."_

Everything seemed to stop. You didn't feel dizzy anymore and you couldn't see Michael anymore. You banged your head against the wall behind you.

Of course, you would be the only dead bitch to hallucinate. You gathered yourself up and made your way up the stairs. The latex suit was standing at the end of hallway. It was watching you. 

"It's time for you to throw that away, Tate. Get a fucking hobby."

The boy in the ugly green sweater was beside you watching the latex, too. It was in that moment that you realized that ghosts could feel fear. Who the fuck was in that suit? It started walking towards you and you backed away slowly. 

Something was trying to stop you from walking you couldn't explain it. 

Tate pushed you both out of the way just as the suit grabbed for you and other spirits came to see what all of the noise was about. 

It was gone when you both looked up. You felt numb to it all because you knew.

That hallucination that you had and the latex suit appearing wasn't just a coincidence. He had been here in a way that wasn't physical. Maybe he found a way to get here spiritually or something, but you couldn't find it in you to care.

You were already dead what else could he do to you? 

Billie left soon after (not before leaving you a gift) and it went back to being the same boring day. You went from window to window. You waved at the little kids that could see you. 

_"Persephone...."_

Weeks went by and a missing persons flier flew into the yard. A picture of you was printed largely on the rumpled sheet of paper. Your eyes welled with tears and you cried for the first time since you died.

_"Persephone..."_

It had been about four months since you died and you were finally accepting it. You weren't happy with the way that it happened but you had made some real friendships during those four months. They were your family now. You were sitting in the kitchen chatting with Moira. 

The door slammed open and Billie came in looking wild. Her hair was a mess and she looked like she hadn't slept in days.

"Persephone Hardy? Is that your last name?" 

You nodded and sipped the tea that Moira put in front of you. You thanked her while Billie seemed to pull herself together.

"Your name has been fluttering around a lot lately. People have been talking about your existence, this house and it hasn't made sense. None of it but you-."

You watched carefully as she shook her head and struggled to find the words that she wanted to say. A heavy feeling had settled deep in the pit of your stomach. 

"It's Michael. He's coming for you."


	6. Repetition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weird stuff starts happening

The knowledge that Michael was coming haunted you. You couldn't get any rest just waiting for him to pop out from under a table or something. Every sound startled you, and being in a haunted house didn't help. Everyone tried to lighten the mood everytime you jumped by saying that a ghost shouldn't be scared. 

It didn't help but you were appreciative of their thoughtfulness. 

The suit would follow you at times. It was always lurking behind you, as if it was monitoring your actions. The hallucinations came more frequently and you could feel his energy surrounding you. You would feel his fingers scrapping down your arms. His lips pressing against the blade of your shoulder. 

Everyday, the paranoia would get worse. You waited day and night by the window for him to just show up. You wished that he would stop playing and just come. You couldn't leave the house because you were dead. You were stuck here. You just wanted him to see that you couldn't leave so he could move on.

"You're going to worry yourself sick, my dear. I'm worried about you."

Moira sat a steaming cup of tea in front of you. You smiled at her and nodded. You did need to relax, but almost everyone was on edge. 

"I know. I can't. I don't know how to explain it, but I'm scared. If he's coming back here that means he could potentially do something to one of us. He could hurt one of us. We don't know what he kind of power he has. Look at what's been going on around the house lately!"

Things were never normal here, but they were at least normal for a ghost house. Stuff had been levitating, exploding, and disintergrating. You watched the latex suit levitate for at least ten minutes the other night. 

It was driving you crazy. The hallucinations,or visions, that Michael was somehow causing stopped making sense. It was all jumbled words, distorted images, and different people. Blood sometimes coated the edge of every vision and you could hear the moans of pain from whatever person he was torturing. 

Sometimes, you would be beside him while he talked to a group of people about him being the Supreme. Whatever that was? You recognized one woman from a TV broadcast where she spoke about being a witch. He would drag his fingernails into the soft skin of your thigh and you would watch welts appear. 

They would stay on your skin until the vision ended. 

"Persephone? Could you stop daydreaming for one second?" 

"No, I wish I could stop it."

Violet clicked her tongue and came to sit beside you. Moira was still cleaning the counter, but your tea had gotten cold. 

"How long had I been out?"

"About thirty minutes. At least that's when I got here. Thinking about Michael?" 

"How come everyone thinks that I'm always thinking about him?"

Violet gave you a look and took a sip of your forgotten tea. She still thought about Tate. Of course, she would be the one to know about your lingering feelings of confusion towards Michael. Moira was even staring at you like she knew what you were going through. You groaned and laid your head on the counter. 

"Can I just be dead in peace?"

"Not in this house."

You were down in the basement looking for a source of any entertainment to keep you distracted. The girls that were burned alive were having tea and Hayden was there. She raised an eyebrow as you sat down and the girls hurried to pour you a cup of tea. 

"This tea is marvelous! How do you girls make wonderful tea everytime?"

They giggled and gave you a pretend cookie.

"We learned from Moira!"

You left sooner after that. You were restless after you death and nothing kept your attention for too long. 

_"Persephone..."_

He was here. Somewhere trailing along your mind and occupying it. He would always be there. He owned a part of you, and it took awhile for you to realize that. You wouldn't ever be able to part with Michael. Whatever he did to you was too powerful.

_"My plan is working. I'll be there for you soon. Be ready for me. Go ahead and say your goodbyes."_

Say your goodbyes?! He didn't really think you were going to go with him, did he? Your mind raced while you ran back down the stairs. He was standing there. Waiting for you. He would always be waiting for you. Your breath caught in your throat.

He had always been so pretty. His blond hair, his beautiful blue eyes, and his full lips would be enough to drive any person wild. You fell to the stair below you and screamed. He was just standing there staring at you and his body seemed to...evaporate when Vivien ran through him. She wrapped her arms around you and you cried into her shoulder.

"Persephone! What happened?!"

_"Be ready for me, love. I'm coming."_

"Persephone! Answer me! What's wrong?"

It took about an hour for you to finally calm down enough to speak. You felt like you couldn't breath which was impossible because you were dead, but something was happening to you. 

You felt rejuvenated and you could almost feel his power pulsing in you. 

"It was Michael. He was here and he told me to start saying my goodbyes! Why is he doing this? How is he doing this?!"

Constance shook her head and threw her hand into the air. 

"That boy is nothing but pure evil! I'm glad I got out of there when I could."

"Yeah? And you left me to deal with it!"

She shrugged and took a sip of whatever was in her glass. Your fingers shook while Vivien helped you to the couch. You felt like you were about to explode.

"Persephone, darling, I think you should start saying your goodbyes. If Michael says he's coming then you need to be ready."

"Shut up, Constance!"

Violet stood up and walked over to the window. 

"Everyone shut up! Someone's here."

You basically ran over to the window. Violet laid her hand on your back. A group of cloaked figures were making their way up the yard. Constance leaned down and whispered in your ear. 

"You should have said your goodbyes, Sweetheart."


	7. Staring At The Sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally appears and he brings some guests with him

When you were growing up, you never felt fear. You had been scared before but you never actually feared the outcome of something. 

Seeing the black cloak fall off of the shoulders of _him_...

That sent you damn near in a panic. You could remember squeezing Violet's shoulder before things started to get fuzzy. You were being pushed and pulled into all different directions. Your name was spilling off of everyone's lips as he walked closer and closer to the door. You had just managed to get to the bottom of the stairs when the door flung open. 

"I always loved it here for some reason."

His eyes darted across the living room and you were sure that he was looking at you. He wasn't supposed to you, because you didn't want him to see you. Your bottom lip trembled and Violet dragged you away.

"You all know who I'm here for. Where is she?" 

Everything in the house was still. No one made a sound and to your knowledge no one had appeared to him yet. So much had changed about him. He seemed so much more confident and the power that radiated from him seemed to shake the walls. 

"Persephone! Where are you?"

"Who is this girl that's so important to you? Why hasn't she appeared if you mean so much to her?"

"Madison, now is not the time."

His shoes clicked against the hardwood floors as he moved farther into the house. You could hear things being shuffled around. Your teeth sank into your bottom lip when he came to the door that led to the basement. For some reason...he stopped. 

Vivien's fingers dug into your back and she pulled you farther away. Violet left to take a peek to see what he was doing. She came back down the stairs visibly shaken. 

"He's going to burn down the house!"

Where would you haunt if it wasn't any house? What would happen to the other ghosts? You pulled away from Vivien and made your way back upstairs. 

"Where are you going, Persephone?!"

"To end this."

It seemed like time stopped as soon as he saw you. The tension that was in his shoulders and back seemed to fade away. His eyes lit up and he smiled brighter than you had ever seen him smile before. 

"Persephone, I missed you."

He came up to you and tried to touch your face. You pulled away before his hands could make contact with you. 

"You need to let whatever obsession you have with me go, and live your life, Michael."

"What are you talking about, sweetie? I told you that I w-."

"It doesn't matter what you said! Take your friends and leave. Move on."

You went to turn away when he grabbed your arm. Your mouth opened in protest but his fingernails cutting into your arm stopped you from saying anything. His eyes had darkened with anger and you were looking into the sky right before a thunderstorm hit. He leaned down and his lips brushed against your ear.

"You know what I can do. You've seen me destroy a person until they are nothing. Imagine what I can do with the dead. Your friends that you think you have. They can't give you what I can," he whispered into your ear.

You jerked your arm away and blood leaked out of the crescent shaped wounds. You bit your tongue and glared up at him. You didn't know what to say. Either you go with him or he kill everyone you know and have come to care about in these last few months. 

"Go fuck yourself. I'm not going with you."

His eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hand formed a fist. The house started to shake, glasses started breaking and you heard a scream. You turned, just in time to see, Steffy burn into a puddle of nothing. Steffy was one of the newer ghosts in the house, and she had died while attempting to do renovations. 

Violet came from nowhere and wrapped her arm around yours. You took a step back from Michael and tried to push her behind you. Ben stepped from the side of you. He snatched you out of Violet's grip without saying anything.

"I think you should tell Persephone goodbye."

"No! Ben, I'm not going with him! You know I'm not! This is some stupid game that he's trying to play and I'm not doing this anymore!"

"This isn't a game, Persephone, and you know that."

His patience is starting to wear thin and you could see it written all over his face. Violet was sobbing and you could feel the fear coming off of Ben. Your tongue stuck to the roof of your mouth. Michael held out his hand and waited. 

"Persephone, you are the big sister that I always wanted. You are so smart, beautiful, and you're just an overall amazing person. I'm going to miss you." 

You sobbed at Violet's words as she hugged you. You wouldn't be forced back to this. You couldn't be reduced to being Michael's personal slave again. 

So you did the only thing you could think of. 

You ran as fast as you could. You knew that it was a poor attempt to get away from him, but it was the last thing that you could think to do. You had just about made it to the attic when you were grabbed by your hair and pulled back. 

Your body collided with the floor and you swear that you saw stars bursting right in front your face. You could feel your body being dragged back down the stairs in an oddly familiar way. Someone grabbed your wrist and placed it in his hands. He was warm, hot in fact, and he was alive. He was hotter than any normal human you had ever encountered. 

He squeezed your hand and your vision finally started to clear. He smiled up at the person and said,

"Thank you, grandma."

Violet had managed to wrap herself around your waist. You both held onto to each other and cried when he forced you out of the house. Your feet dug into the ground. You kicked, you screamed, and at one point you even bit him. The taste of his blood wasn't pleasant but he let you go for a split second. 

You fell to the ground and realized that Violet was gone. You were on the sidewalk outside of the house. You looked up and Violet was standing on the porch crying. 

Moira stood watching from a window, and fuck you didn't even get to say goodbye to her. He helped you stand up and you looked back at the house. 

You knew that this was the last time that you would ever see any of them. He helped you into the car and shut the door behind you. 

Your feet was dirty from all of your stomping and dirt has gotten all over his black pants. You waved at the people you considered family as the car pulled off. You couldn't see them anymore when the car took off. You sat back into the seat.

The women that was with him all watched you awkwardly. His fingers cupped your chin and pulled your face towards him. Your tear fillied eyes met his and he smirked and wiped away the mess on your face. 

His nose pressed against yours and he breathed in your scent. His fingers tangled your hair. He let out a content sigh before laying his head on your shoulder. 

"I told you that I would come back for you. These past four months have been so hard, Persephone. Now that we're back together it should be so much easier."

So many things were running through your mind. Why did Violet think he was going to set the house on fire? Where was he taking you? What happened to the people that kileld you? 

"Next stop New Orleans."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to start on that Duncan Shepherd oneshot soon also would anyone like headcanons about Michael or Duncan???


	8. Ginger Ale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone gets sick and Michael explains certain things

The car ride was awkward and intense. Michael wouldn't keep his hands off of you. It didn't matter how many times you shifted away his hands still found a part of you to cling on to.

You felt sick to your stomach. The speed that the car was traveling at, the obvious tension filling it, and the disgust that Michael seemed to stir in you didn't help. You wanted to scream, yell, or pull his hair anything to show your anger.

You held it in, because of the women in the black cloaks. Were they with your killers? Were they going to use you for another sacrifice?

"Stop the car!"

"What?! Why?"

"Just stop the car!"

The car came to an abrupt stop on an empty road. You fell face first into the dirt finally getting enough balance to crawl away from the car. You gagged as blood came up your throat. You clutched your chest as you threw up what looked to be old blood. Your throat was burning from the metallic taste. 

You let out a choked cry when you pulled your hands away from your chest and they were covered in your blood. The nightgown clung to your skin because of the sticky, warm, and wet liquid. 

"She's having a panic attack or something. Shit!" 

You collapsed into a ball of exhaustion. The blood that was coating your hands and chest was gone. You wiped away the blood that still coated your mouth. That was the only real thing that happened.

"Why is she throwing up blood?! I brought the others back and this didn't happen to them! What's happening to her?"

He pulled you onto his lap and cupped your face. You tried to bat his hands away but you just ended up getting blood on them. He took it as you trying to hold his hand because he genty squeezed your fingers. He brought them up to his mouth and kissed them. Your stomach rolls even more. 

You pull away and stand on shaky legs and crawled back into the car. Your mouth tastes like old blood and you're horrified by what your breath might smell like. 

The car starts up, and you're back on the road. Your head is hurting so bad. 

_"You're trying to process all of the trauma that you've went through. Your brain is recreating some of these instances where Michael has done something terrible to you, and is giving them good emotions."_

_"Is that why my feelings towards him changed after he left?"_

_"It could be. You haven't been around him for awhile. Being in this house has a way of warping your mind, and changing things."_

_"You think the house could be changing the way I feel about him?"_

_"No, it's your mind. I'm just saying the house isn't helping you."_

"Can we stop at the next store?"

Your eyes didn't leave the moon when Michael got out of the car. You didn't even look at the other women that were waiting for you to say something. 

"I don't know what he told you, but you should have left me in that house dead."

When Michael got back in the car...everyone stared at him. He got back in beside you and passed you the bag. It was cold and you flinched when it touched your bare leg. 

"Here, I know that medicine probably isn't good for you right now. This should help your stomach."

In the bag, it was a ginger ale and a pack of crackers. He passed you a small pack of spearmint gum. 

You HATED his mood swings. He went from being angry and mean to being so sweet within seconds. He was threatening to kill every ghost in that house hours ago and now he's doing this? Your groaned and rubbed your eyes. 

Michael was pressing his face in the crook of your neck.

"Can we stop for the night? At a hotel or something?"

"We'll find you some fresh clothes once we're stopped. I know that you're tired of that nightgown by now."

You smiled at the older blonde woman. 

"Thank you so much."

The hotel ended up being a cute little bed and breakfast. The people at the front desk was nice enough to give you and Michael a room from everyone else...

How thoughtful of them.

You probably did look like a couple from the way your nightgown clung to your skin and the way Michael held on to you like you would fly away at any second.

"I'm so glad to have some alone time with you, Persephone. I'm so excited to have you here with me."

You didn't say anything as you stepped into the room. Michael was still talking. He talked and he talked and he fucking talked.

"Why are you being so quiet? I thought that you would have been happy to see me?"

You swing your fist back and hit him. He stumbled back from the force of it. His hand pressed against his cheek that was already turning red. You hand throbbed from the force of the hit. Your middle finger was turned in an odd angle but surprisingly...

You felt better.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?! Why would I be happy to see you, Michael? Do you not remember that you tortured me for all of those months?! You left me to die! No! You didn't just leave me to die! You let those people kill me and then you ate my heart!"

"Tortured you?! You think that I tortured you all of those months ago?! I loved you! I loved you more than you could have ever known!"

"You don't treat the people you love like that, Michael! I was terrified for my life at times!"

"Then why didn't you leave?! You were so miserable with me or so you claim tha-."

"Or so I claim?! You thought that I liked you throwing tantrums? Or when you snuck into my room at night and touched me? You fucking disgust me!"

"I-."

A knock on the door stopped him from replying. You took a deep breath while he opened it. One of the women came in with an armful of clothes. 

"Is everything okay in here?" 

Her eyes darted between the bruise on Michael's face and the hand that you were holding in an awkward position. 

"Yeah everything's fine. We're just having a lovers spat."

You rolled your eyes and took the clothes. They wouldn't quite fit right but you were glad that you could finally get out of the stupid nightgown.

"Thank you for the clothes. You guys didn't have to do that."

"It's fine. I don't know how you're still in that nightgown after everything that happened to you in it."

"Yeah my death was pretty gruesome."

"Michael told us about it. I'm sorry you had to through that."

"Michael told you about it?"

You turned around and raised an eyebrow at him. He didn't even raise his head to look at you.

"He said that some Satanists did a sacrifice with you, and that he tried to save you but it was too late."

Silence.

"Well, I'll let you get back to it."

She leaves and then you pick up a vase. 

"Don't you throw that at me, Persephone. I'm not playing with you anymore. I've dealt with your anger and I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I let you die that night, and I'm sorry that i-I ate your heart! You can't hold that against me, because if I didn't do it then we wouldn't be here right now."

"You could have done something different! We could have figured something else out, Michael! You knew that I was going to stay by your side before! I came back after you choked me out after you humped me like you were a fucking dog! You knew that I was going to stay with you and you didn't anyway because you know why? You only care about yourself!"

"If I only cared about myself I wouldn't have came back for you."

"You came back for me because you're selfish and you thought that I was going to do whatever you asked again."

"I came back because you were the only woman that cared for me. I came back because I love you."

"You don't love me. I can't even stand to look at you."

He sniffled and you? You changed into those clothes and walked to the door. 

"So this is it huh? You're just going to leave me here like everyone else did?" 

"You know whatever you did to me, wouldn't ever allow me to leave. I'm going to the snack machine."

He chuckled and the door slammed shut as soon as you opened it. You turned around to glare at him.

"You want to know what I've been up to since I left?"

"I really don't care."

"You should know that I'm the new Supreme."

You didn't say anything because you didn't know what that meant. You fiddled with a loose string on the shirt that one of the women had graciously gifted you with. 

"I'm the most powerful warlock in the world. I could do anything I wanted to you and no one could stop me."

He was in front of you within seconds and your breath hitched. You pressed yourself closer into the door to get away from him. 

"How?"

"What?"

"How am I alive? You ate my heart? I don't understand."

"It took awhile but I finally found a spell that would allow me to restore you to your full glory."

"You could have brought back anybody. Why me?"

"We are connected. Mind, body, and soul. I'm yours just as much as you are mine."

And for some reason, you seriously doubted that. 


	9. Ultraviolence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone tries to adjust in New Orleans while Michael prohibits any chance of peace

You were kept in Robicheaux's Academy while you adjusted to being alive. No one would question your weird behaviors that came with being dead for so long. 

"I can't believe so much has changed since I was dead. I mean the changes are so subtle, but it's still noticeable."

Zoe nodded and went around the kitchen to gather things for her potion. You hadn't spoken to Michael much since you arrived in New Orleans. He would always be around. He just lurked in the shadows while he did something that the Supreme was supposed to be doing. 

Cordelia was fading faster with each day. You spent time talking to her while she laid in bed. She seemed to be the only one that appreciated your presence. Everyone else tended to ignore you. You weren't a witch or anything important. You were just a random girl that the Supreme was attached to. 

You had clung to Zoe because she looked just like Violet. If you thought you were lonely in Murder House, you were even lonlier here. You thought about going to Michael in some of your darkest moments but something stopped you everytime. 

You sat in front of one of the many windows. Your eyes followed each car that passed by, and you wanted to go away. Just fade away.

"I hate seeing you like this."

"If you hated seeing me like this you would let me leave."

"You know I can't do that."

"I hate it here, Michael. Please just let me go."

He leaned down and his nose is buried in your hair. It's oddly intimate and you wished you could move. Your fingers flattened against the window.

"You're the Supreme. I'm just a nobody here. You have to be here and I-I don't."

You were still struggling with the idea of being with Michael. He had let you die, ate your heart, and he was still so mean when he wanted to be. You still flinched whenever he touched you, and sometimes when you looked at him...

You felt so digusted. 

He left soon after and then the whispers started. The witches would gather around and try to guess about your relationship with him. Many were jealous and thought you were overreacting. Others couldn't be bothered to even keep up with your presence. You didn't have the energy to care. You felt even worse than you did when you were dead. 

A presence in the house was gone. You could feel it when you entered Cordelia's room. She was cold and her eyes were open. Dead. You sat in the corner of the dark room. That means that Michael was even more powerful than before. 

He had the full power of the supreme and then some. You sat there for hours and hours. When they found you they immediately called Michael. 

"Michael, I can't stay here any longer. I'm sick of all the deaths! I'm sick of all of this. Please just let me go."

He stood by the door and pushed his hand through his curls. Girls were crying everywhere and you felt numb. 

"What if we left? Together?"

"No!"

You pushed him away from you. Your hands beat into his chest. You were so sick and tired of him. 

"I don't want to go with you! I'm so sick of you! You forced me here and then you leave me here with no one! I know this might be selfish of me during this time but I'm not staying here any longer!"

"Persephone, please, just me give another month. Remember when you said that we could have figured things out together?"

"I said that was before I died. I'm not doing this anymore. I'm fucking tired."

"I'm not going to let you leave, and you know this."

"I fucking hate you. I hate you so fucking much."

"Persephone..."

"Don't speak to me right now. Don't speak to me ever again."

You left the room but not before slamming the door. You grabbed as many clothes as you could and put them in a suitcase. You were going to leave. 

Even if the price was death. 

_"What did you do to me?"_

_"I marked you, we've shared dna, and when you bit me the other night you sealed it."_

_"Fuck, I finished it off."_

_"You still would have felt the effects of it from my end anyway."_

_"So what happens if I try to leave?"_

_"The bond would be so strong that it would be strong enough to kill you if you went to far away from me."_

_"Why would you do that to me? Why? You could have had any other woman, man, or whoever you wanted."_

_"You are the only woman I've ever wanted."_

"Are you really doing this right now? You're really going to push the limits?"

"Stop being so damn condescending. You know I hate when you do that."

"Well, what else do you want me to say, Persephone? Great job walking into your death."

"Death doesn't scare me."

"It should when you don't know what's out there. This isn't murder house when you die you stay dead."

"Maybe this time you won't 'save me'. You'll let me stay dead and be away from you."

"Is this about the thing that happened with Madison? I thought we were getting so much better."

"You really think I'm mad about the thing with Madison? And not about the fact that you ate my heart?"

"I thought you let that go!"

"Why would I ever let that go? Didn't I tell you not to speak to me? Let me pack in peace."

_You had walked into the kitchen to get Cordelia a glass of water. Your mind was in another place and you almost didn't see it. Michael and Madison were standing by the refrigerator. He leaned down and kissed her. She was smiling up at like he was the best thing in the world._

_The glass fell out of your hands and shattered once it hit the floor. He jerked away and ran behind you. You locked yourself in your room for days after that._

"Go back to Madison. Do whatever you want, just let me go! So I can live and you can do whatever you do."

"I would never do that."

His hand is suddenly on your waist and you tensed. His hand pushed the cotton material of your shirt up. Your hand grabbed his and you tried to push him away from you. He wouldn't budge and your breath caught in your throat.

"Michael, please, don't."

_You were pressed down on the mattress. He had your hands pinned together on your back. He was thrusting in and out of you. He had came angry and of course you had to take the worst of it._

_His nails were digging into the soft skin of your hips. He was moaning your name. His face was buried in your neck and he was sucking a bruise on the sensitive skin._

_Your eyes were filled to the brim with tears. He didn't give you time to adjust or you weren't wet enough. It hurt and with every rock of his hips he pushed you into the headboard._

"I'm not. I promise. I already apologized for that."

"Your apologies don't work. You always do something to counteract them."

He finally let you go and you went to the bed. You wiped away the tears that had fell. 

"I don't know how to fix this. How did everything go so wrong? I don't want you to hate me forever."

You didn't reply but grabbed your suitcase. He watched you go and didn't say anything. You opened the door and walked down the the gate. The more walked away from the manor the weaker you felt. You saw standing in front of the window. You got out to the front of the house. 

You blacked out and you could barely remember hitting the pavement. The last thing you could remember was the lyrics to the last song you had listened to 

_"He hit me and it felt like a kiss."_


	10. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just pure chaos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg we're at 10 chapters already! Thanks for all of the comments and kudos it really keeps my motivation rolling for this story. Enjoy!

* * *

* * *

Bright lights.

Flashing lights.

You groaned and flipped over. You were in the softest bed, had the softest pillow under your head, and the warmth of another body beside you. Too much warmth. Your eyes fluttered open and finally adjusted to the lights. 

"Am I dead? Did I make it into heaven? Please say that I did."

"You're not dead, love."

"I wish I was dead."

Michael sat up and pulled the cover up to your neck. You didn't even spare a glance his way. You were starting to feel uncomfortably hot under the bright lights and heavy sheets. 

"You almost did die. If I hadn't got to you when I di-."

"You should have let me. I don't understand why you act like you've never let me die before. I guess my death can't benefit you right now."

"That is the only thing that I regret. Persephone, I've tried to make this right but you-you're so angry. You won't even talk to me most of the time. Just let me help you."

"So you don't regret kissing Madison?"

"I thought that didn't bother you."

"It doesn't."

"You brought it up so obviously it does."

You didn't reply. The streets were quiet with no cars or people walking. The urge to leave had died down for now. 

"I remember when I first met you. You were the prettiest woman I had ever seen in my life. You just had this energy around you that couldn't be broken."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because that energy is gone. I-I've drained the life out of you. You have dark circles under your eyes, you look like you've barely been eating, and you don't talk to anybody. You've changed."

"I've changed? I was dead for four months, you ate my heart, and then dragged me here where no one likes me. Of course, I would change." 

"I miss you."

"There's nothing to miss, Michael."

"I miss when you talked to me, and when you took care of me. You were so gentle. I can remember the look of-look of kindness and caring in your eyes. Now, you barely look at me and when you do it's with disgust. I know I made mistakes, but is there a way that we can move past them? I'm willing to do anything for you."

For the first time in days, you look at him with mild interest. He sat completely up and you took him in. He had an all back suit on with one dash of color. The burgundy tie stood out prominently against the darkness of the rest of his suit. 

"I want to go to a beach and just relax. No witchcraft, no talking about deaths, just to sit on the sand and watch the waves. That's all I want."

"I can make that happen."

You stood up from the bed with shaky legs. You took a sip from the bottle of water laying on the dresser. 

"And Michael?"

He looked towards you eagerly. This is the most you've talked to him since he brought you back.

"We need to take a trip to LA."

Loading up a car and leaving was easier than you thought. You were driving (because he didn't know how to drive), but just breathing in the air and actually being able to go somewhere was exciting. 

"This is the first time I've left that house since I arrived, ya know?"

The wind was whipping your hair. The sunglasses that was propped up by your nose and ears protected your eyes from the harsh rays of the sun. Your skin glistened from your use of sunscreen.

This was the first time you felt alive since you've actually been alive. 

"I didn't realize that you missed being outside this much."

"Um duh? I was stuck in that house for months and you just transferred me to another hell."

"I hate that you feel like that."

You shrugged and switched lanes. Your slushie had started to melt from the heat. The taste of the cotton candy flavor stayed on your tongue. 

You revved the motor and went faster on the highway. 

It was many things that you could live without. 

Michael, love, and shards of glass were just some of the few. 

Shards of glass dug into your skin. Blood spilled all over the road. Michael had disappeared in all of the smoke from car. You had wrecked somehow. The car had started spinning out of control and then it flipped. 

"Michael? Michael!"

You crawled out of the wreckage and the smell of gas made you dizzy. 

"Michael! Where are you?"

Three cloaked figures came from behind a tree. 

"You took him from us! After you died, he wouldn't communicate with us! You ruined our plans of ending the world!"

"W-what? What are you talking about? Where is Michael?!"

"You won't ever see him again."

You turned slowly around to the woman standing behind you. It was Madison Montgomery and behind her was an obviously unconscious Michael. 

"After you died it was like he couldn't function! He just sat in front of the window and cried everyday! You ruined our beautiful precious antichrist! And you will pay for that bitch."

"Madison, how can you stand with people?!"

"It's like Michael can't focus without you! Anytime we spent together it always had to be around you! It was never about me! It was always you. Persephone. Persephone. Persephone."

"If you let these people kill me, Michael will never forgive you. Are you willing to take that chance?"

"If that means I get a chance to have him without you being in the picture? Yes." 

You weren't scared of dying. You had already died in the hands of these people before. You wouldn't be trapped in some house this time.

"I have a spell to trap her soul. He wouldn't be able to access her ever again."

"With her being dead that should give him enough motivation to end the world. Let's do it!"

Your eyes closed and for the first time in a long time...

You were worried about Michael. You wouldn't be able to save him from these people. You wouldn't ever see him, but you were relived. You could finally rest.

And when you died that night from multiple stab wounds...

You had a smile on your face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also! I've started on the Duncan Shepherd oneshot and it's already so deliciously smutty and Duncan is just so ugh I think you guys are gonna enjoy it! Wow Cody Fern has really took over my life with his amazing characters. Anyway, it's only two more chapters left of this so y'all expect the unexpected


	11. Constant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael deals with the aftermath

"Hey, baby, get up."

"Madison?"

Michael blinked up at the sun. The light burning his sensitive eyes. He looked at the still burning car, and the body that laid still in the grass. 

"Where is Persephone?"

Her tongue clicked and she helped him up. He shook when he saw the Satanists standing behind the body. He couldn't feel her energy in the world anymore. He couldn't feel their bond.

He came over to stand near them. Her eyes were closed and the blood...

The blood was soaking through the remaining clothing that covered her body. The stab wounds were everywhere. Everywhere. They had sliced up her delicate body like she was nothing. 

"Why? Why did you do this?"

"So we could be together,"

she smiled at him and wiped away the tears that were falling.

"Forever."

He screamed. 

Time seemed to stop for him. He didn't know how to live without her. He couldn't eat, or sleep, or even drink without knowing Persephone was okay.

The sky darkened and the wind blew at gale force winds. His gaze landed on Madison before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his hand curled into a fist. 

Madison's body burned before turning into nothing. Her soul gone from existence. His eyes landed on the Satanists and soon they were gone too. He picked up your body and then he was back in New Orleans. 

He cried over your body. His tears landed on your face. Your smile was almost heavenly. He wished he could be wherever you were right now. He had to fix every wrong thing he did to you. 

Every candle he had were placed in a formation. He let them all and cut into his wrist. The blood flowed down from the cuts and stained the floor. 

He fell into the center of the symbol, chest heaving, and eyes glazed over. He cut more and more into his skin. His body with soon covered in blood and the floor was littered with smaller drops of blood. His eyes rolled into the back of his head.

His lips moved but no words came out. 

Snakes seemed to appear out of thin air and the air was sucked out of the room. His father stood behind him. 

"Father, what can I do to save her?"

His body rocked with anticipation. His father whispered something into his ear. The words weren't spoken in a language that humans would understand. Michael nodded and stood up. When he turned to look he was gone. 

He dragged her body to the bathroom and laid her on the floor. He filled the tub up with water. The objects that he needed appeared in the tub. He climbed over the edge and settled into the scalding water. He stared at your body as he sunk down. His blood had gave the water a pinkish tint.

Tempus Infinituum.

The water seemed to climb higher and higher until he was overtook. The water turned darker and deeper until he was floating through time and space. 

He would treat her like a queen this time. He would make sure that you would return his feelings and actually listen to your feelings. It would be way different this time. 

He could imagine the soft smiles you would get on your face and he couldn't wait to see it again. He closed his eyes and relaxed into the water. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe the next chapter is the last omg


	12. Fresh Air

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Michael meet again

Blond hair and blue eyes peeked out of his grandma's window. He could see her walking past everyday. She came everyday at 9 am and left around 6 pm.

He had quickly cleaned up his behavior when he came back to his previous life. She wouldn't have to deal with him and his constant mood swings. He would be in his prime when she met him, again. 

He would be ready to take care of her, and they would be able to grow together. Have a family. He would wait patiently everyday to see her get the little girl she was babysitting and to see her in all of her glory. 

Persephone Hardy is a breath of fresh air. 

The first time he gets in her way she smiled at him and waved. He was standing by the sidewalk a couple of feet from where she worked. 

She had the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he was going to do everything in his power to see it again.

You friendship with Michael was a...weird one to say the least. The boy had his quirks and weird mannerisms, but you found them funny. 

"Hi Percy! I got these for you today."

"I'm not gonna question how you found out my favorite candy, but thank you! I'm gonna need it tonight."

"Your charge? She's a handful?"

"Any kid is a handful, Michael. I wouldn't even be doing this if I didn't need the money. Why is college so expensive?"

"You could have been dealt a worse hand with the kid watching thing."

"I could have?"

He nodded and you were so intrigued by him. He acted like he knew the future.

"Michael, can you see the future or something? You act all knowing."

He shook his head. His fingers lingered on the skin of your arm. You ended up sharing the candy with him that night. 

It was something about Michael that seemed so drained. Even with the bright yellow shirt that screamed happy. He could get withdrawn on some days and that left you feeling so confused. 

"I don't deserve to have you in my life."

"What are you talking about?"

"It's hard to explain, but I've done a lot of messed up things and I don't deserve you. You're so good to me."

He kissed the palm of your hand, and then Michael disappeared from your life. It took two years for you to finish getting your degree. You got an actual job in your field and you still asked Constance about him every once in awhile.

She couldn't tell you anything about her grandson's disappearance and that left you baffled. How could you just let your grandson walk out of the door and not question him? 

Your school loans had mysteriously been paid off and you could finally afford to buy a house. You had been eyeing Murder House for the past year, because they kept dropping the price of it. 

Finally, your time came and they had an auction for it. You had never been to an auction before but you were going to try your hardest to win. 

You noticed when you first walked into the yard that it wasn't many people there. That meant that the price shouldn't go up too far. A man in a very expensive suit stood by himself in the corner. Your eyes lingered on him because he felt so familiar. 

You didn't know anyone with long strawberry blonde hair or who could afford a suit like that. The bidding began and everyone bid for the first few minutes. People started to walk away once the house hit $20,000. No one wanted to pay that much for a haunted house, but you were all for it. 

"$30,000."

"Michael?"

He turned your way and smirked at you. You felt your heart skip a beat at seeing that oh so familiar face. You had missed him so much. 

"$35,000!"

Your eyes went back to the auctioneer and he held up his little sign.

"35 going once? Twice? Sold to the young lady in the back!"

The people patted you on your back as you went to grab your keys. Michael stood off to the side and waited for you to finish the paperwork. 

"Where have you been all of this time?! I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"I was always going to come back. I just had a few things to take care of."

"Like growing out your hair?"

"You don't like it?"

"I do! It's beautiful. You're beautiful."

Your brushed one of his long locks behind his ear. He grabbed your hand and kissed it. It was all too familar and yet so different. 

"Do you want to see my new house?"

He let you pull him into the dusty house. Windows were broken and the gates had to be replaced.

Still, something had drawn you here and you were eager to move in. Of course, after renovations.

Michael had separated from you and you were upstairs when it felt like everything changed. The house didn't feel as gloomy. You felt a little more free. No student debt, you had a permanent home, and Michael was back in your life. A few broken windows couldn't stop you from being happy. 

Michael, meanwhile, had released all of the spirits from the house. No one would get trapped here again. You wouldn't get trapped here, and you definitely wouldn't die here. Not again.

During his time away from you, he learned how to use his magic. When the Satanists came? He killed them with a blink of his eyes because no one would ever view you as a threat to him. You wouldn't have to die just for being close to him again. 

He had paid off your debts and he felt like he was the man you needed him to be.

"It's going to need a few renovations, but it's very charming."

"Yeah. I hope I can find someone to replace these things."

The stained glass reflected different colors around the room around you. You felt your heart beating out of your chest when he stepped towards you. His hands cupped your face. 

"You are so beautiful. How did I ever think that I could live without you?"

"You don't have to live without me, Michael. I've always been here."

His nose bumped against yours lovingly.

"Can I take you out on a date tonight?"

You grinned up at him. Your smile was bright and he could feel his own heart rate speeding up. He had fucked up your life before, but now? He was thriving in your world and you didn't hate him and your eyes shined with adoration when you saw him.

He had won.

"I'd love for you to take me out."

He blushed and hid his red face in your hair. Your life with Michael was...different, but you wouldn't change it for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really can't believe this is the end! I'm so attached to their relationship that I might start another story but just about their relationship and the things they go through later lol omg I didn't expect to get so much love and I loved reading your comments!!! All of the kudos and everything really pushed me to finish this story and I am so appreciative y'all. Stick around because I'm gonna continue to do things with Michael Langdon and all of Cody Fern's other characters because I'm a whore for him really. Thank you guys again so much and I hope to see y'all again


	13. Alternate Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Madison doesn't interfere so Michael doesn't have to go back in time?

"Congratulations! Mr. and Mrs. Langdon, I hope you enjoy your new home!"

Everything about the house felt like a dystopian wasteland. It looked grey even though the red brick was just as vivid as you remember it. You tightened your hand around your purse as you looked at the real estate agent. 

"So that's all?"

"Yes. I'll send you flowers later this week!"

Michael handed you the keys to the broken down house and you walked over to the porch. 

"Well? Is it still everything you expected?"

You nipped at your bottom lip while you unlocked the door. The smell of dust and stale air made you crinkle your nose. Michael stood in the doorway, but didn't try to enter. 

The spirits were quiet in the empty house. No one appeared to you as you walked around. It was nothing. No one. You stood in front of the stairs that you frequented when you were a ghost here. 

"I'm surprised you aren't dead, again."

The smell of cigarettes, the blue dress, and the blond updo that you were so used to seeing stood in front of you. 

"It's good to see you again, Constance."

"I thought that my grandson would have had your pretty little head on a platter by now."

"Why don't you go ask him? He's at the door."

She glanced at the door but disappeared into the house. 

"Michael! Be a dear and come in! I'm sure it's plenty of people here that would love to see you."

You dragged your fingers over the dusty stair rail. 

"I would much rather stay out here, Persephone."

"You were the one that paid for the house. You wanted to live here way back when. You should be in here."

"I said I don't want to come in."

"And I don't care."

You were so tired of arguing with him, but you couldn't stop. Everytime he opened his mouth it infuriated you. 

"It's good to see you here."

"Violet!"

Her arms wrapped around your neck and even then it didn't feel the same. You could feel the veil of life and death separating you.

"Are you alright? Like has he been treating you well?"

"I mean...I guess?"

She frowned but didn't push the issue. Had Michael been treating you right? Or had you been pushing away his attempts? You were justified in pushing Michael away. You couldn't just let the guy have his way with you after he ate your heart.

Right?

"I'm just tired of everything. I remember when my only worry was my college debts."

"And now you're stuck with this house."

"I've always been stuck in this loop, Vio. It's neverending."

You left that night and went to a cute little hotel. It was on the beach so you could watch the waves crash onto the sand from the window. Michael was laying on the bed watching TV in his all-black suit. 

"If you could take off your shoes that would be nice."

"Why?"

"So I can lay down. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"You're ready to go to sleep? It's not even 10."

"I have nothing else to do in the Academy so I sleep. Now, take off your shoes and move so I can pull back the sheets."

He did as you requested. You climbed under the heavy sheets and wiggled your toes. You tried not to think about all of the germs that probably infested the clean looking room.

"Your dark circles are gone. You look...healthy again. I like it."

"Yeah. I was dying back at the school."

"You say that with no emotion whatsoever. I hate when you talk like that. I don't want you to die."

"This is what I don't understand. I was dead. For months! And you didn't care. You went on about your life while I was left to rot."

"That's what you don't know, Persephone! I was miserable without you! I couldn't sleep! I couldn't eat! I couldn't follow through with those Satanists plan to destroy the world! I still can't sleep sometimes because of that."

"I can't believe you're blaming me for being killed."

"I'm not blaming you. I'm tired of this. I'm tired of you resenting me. You look at me like I'm the scum of the earth. I miss you, Persephone. I just want you to love me."

You leaned over and grabbed a water bottle. Love. What is love to him? Maybe he needed to listen the song. 

Sometimes, you forgot that Michael never got the love he needed when he was younger. Vivien didn't want him, Constance abandoned him, but you? You were always there. He would always want your attention...your love. 

Could you possibly love him? This man had put you in the worst situations possible. You were miserable with him, but he still held on to this little _hope_ that you would eventually come around and love him. When would he give up? 

"How can I, Michael? After everything you've done? After everything that has happened to me? I can't be happy with you. I can't love you."

He sat up and grabbed your hand. He pulled you closer to him. The hotel sheets folded down by your knees by the time he finished. He kissed the palm of your hands with tears in his eyes. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. What can I do? How can I fix this?"

"I don't know."

Your face dropped into his curls as you cried. The softness of his hair caressed your face. His body shook with his sobs and you stroked his back. 

Everything would be okay. Everything would be fucking okay. Would it? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the angst of this so much y'all please tell me to let Michael and Persephone go also idk if I'm gonna do more to this but I did start another part to Persephone's and Michael's story if you are interested but please tell me if y'all want more to this!!!


	14. Couples Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Persephone attend couple's therapy

Therapy. 

It was something that you needed. Something that Michael needed and you had no way of getting it. Until now, of course, as you sat in front of Ben Harmon. He had been your doctor when you were stuck in the house. He helped you figure out your feelings and snapped you out of your Michael fogged haze. 

You had been with Michael for months now. He was sure you'd be lost in thoughts of being in love with Michael and not being angry at all. 

"It's always about him! He never asks me what I want or if I need something! I'm always supposed to wait on him hand and foot while I suffer!"

"She's insufferable. She thinks that since she's so miserable that I should be miserable too."

Ben watched as Persephone shot up and stared at Michael. He wouldn't even look at her after his statement. For the first time ever, Michael looked scared. 

"Why am I miserable? You never take responsibility for your actions! You're the reason why I'm miserable!"

"I've apologized!"

"Apologies don't work! You apologize and then go right back to tormenting me!"

"I think everyone should calm down."

They both turned to look in Ben's direction. He sat down his notepad and stared at the two. 

"We need to find the root of your problems and we can start there. Persephone? Where do you think it all began?"

"The dry humping, the panty stealing, and all of that I'm over. It's the fact that he watched me be killed and then ate my heart."

"Michael?"

"It's the fact that she thinks that I don't care."

"Michael, you do understand why she would feel like this?"

"I do, and I'm trying to make it better. She keeps shutting me out."

You sighed and laid over on the couch. You felt sick all of a sudden. You had a terrible headache and the room had started to spin. 

"Persephone? Are you okay?"

Your world turned black as you collapsed against the leather sofa. 

_You were in another place. Another world. It was darker than a regular night here and quiet. A lazer like light hit your face and you followed it._

_The light was neverending. It was almost blinding, but dim at the same time. You were lost but had an understanding of where you were._

_You were in hell. The heat was familiar. The red lights were flashing now and you stopped outside of a room. The only room here. You opened the door and stepped in._

_Satan's silhouette marked the wall. You remembered him vividly from the night you had died. Why did Satan want you here? What in the absolute hell was going on?_

_Hell was so contradictory. He was saying something to you. His words were in another language but you understood. You could understand every single word he was gurgling to you._

_He motioned for you to come over to him. His hand grasped yours, but it like a shadow of a hand. He showed you a vision of the future._

_He started to pull away but you had so many questions. Your body was being pulled away and pushed out of the door._

_"Persephone! Wake up!"_

You groaned and pushed Michael's head away. He was so close and you were sweating from the heat. You stared up at him and Ben while Moira came over to you with a glass of cool water. 

"Persephone? What happened?"

Your pressed your fingers across the soft skin of Michael's lips. He needed to shut up so you could understand what was happening. Or, at least, what was gonna happen.

"Thank you for your services, Ben, but we need to go."

"Wha-?"

"Michael. Let's go."

"Persephone? Wait what's going on?"

You stood up from the floor and dusted yourself off. You pulled Michael towards the door. The stairs and everything else flew past you as you ran towards the door. Moira stood by it holding it open for you. You stopped and turned towards Michael. 

"Go turn on the car. I'll be out in a second."

For once, he listened to you and went to the car. You looked at the redhead and welcomed her embrace. Your heart felt like it was about to jump out of your chest. She rubbed your back while you shook in her arms. You had missed the woman that had become a motherly figure to you. 

"I was so worried about you, dear. I didn't know if you were dead."

You wiped away the tears that had managed to spill from your eyes. 

"I wanted to be dead, but I have to take care of something. I'll be back later."

"You aren't returning to New Orleans?"

You shook your head no before you left the house. Michael had his head pressed against the window when you came out. The car was on and you got behind the wheel. The Sun, the wind, and the blur of everything you passed was something you always enjoyed. 

But not today. 

"What's going on? You blacked out and haven't been the same since. Talk to me!"

You turned down a back road before turning off the car. You turned to him and your eyes were blank. It was nothing there like you had left your body and was somewhere else. 

"The witches know that you are the antichrist. They're planning on killing you, Michael."

"What? You're lying. How would you even know this?"

"I was with your father. He-he showed it to me in a vision. Why would I lie to you?"

"So we won't have to go back to Robicheaux's! So I won't go back to Madison!"

"If you want to go back to Madison, then I'm not stopping you, but I'm not going to let myself get killed. I'll take you back though. I tried to warn you so if you do die then it's not on me. You didn't even give me that."

"I'm sick of your games, Persephone! Get on the highway. You can cancel the hotel on the way back."

"I'm not going back with you! Let me go here. I have a house and you can go back to Madison. Just do the spell."

"No, because you've already been hallucinating. You could hurt yourself."

"But I'm okay enough to drive to New Orleans?"

"Just crank up the car." 

The only sound in the car was your heavy breathing. You brought your legs up to your seat and sat on your knees. You moved closer to him over the little console and fiddled with your shirt. 

"I'll do anything. Anything for you, Michael, and you know that. Why are you acting like this?"

The strings of your shirt fell off exposing your shoulders and the top of your breasts.

"Persephone, fix your shirt."

You crawled onto his lap. Your shirt had fallen completely off and pooled around your stomach. You leaned forward and kissed up his neck. Your lips lingered at his ear. 

"Please?"


	15. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You come up with a plan

You brushed the curls falling into his eyes back. Your hips settled over his comfortably in the confined space of the car. 

"I can't see you die."

His hands slipped past the waistband of your jeans and tugged on them lightly. You pulled your hands away from his face to tug down your jeans.

"I won't die. You know I won't."

His tongue swirled around your nipple. Your eyes fluttered shut and you bit your bottom lip. 

"You didn't see what I saw."

You unbuttoned his suit and pushed it down his shoulders. He was so pretty. The way his eyes glittered in the sun, the way he stared up at you, like you created the moon and the stars. 

He was sin wrapped up in a bow and presented to you. He had caused you so much pain, and yet lust had started to consume you whenever you looked at him. 

Your lips came together in the most passionate kiss. This was your first real kiss. He tasted like chocolate and a hint of oranges. The tip of his tongue swiped across your bottom lip. 

You were heaving by the time he pulled away. Your tits brushed against his bare chest and you were so _wet._

"Why would my father come to you and not me?"

His hand pushed your damp panties to the side. His eyes widened when he felt your arousal coating your thighs and his finger. 

"It wasn't like this the first time. You weren't wet like this."

You kissed his forehead and pulled on his belt. He took it off and tossed it somewhere in the backseat. Your embrace was oddly intimate. His arm had wrapped around your lower back. He held you steady as he entered you.

"Shut up."

He was groaning in your ear. Your hips were pressed so tightly together. You were so full of _Michael._ He was consuming your mind, your body, and possibly your soul. You belonged to him, and you understood it now. He was yours just as much as you were his.

"Can I fuck you, Persephone, please?"

You nodded into his neck. His spread your thighs even more and pounded into you. You kept your head buried in his neck, in fear of hitting your head on the roof of the car. 

His thrusts were brutal and fast. His fingers dug into the soft skin of your ass cheeks. You were in a whirlwind of pleasure, pain, and overwhelming warmth. 

It was sparks flying up your spine. It was almost as if electric was pulsing through your body whenever he rutted into you. It felt like you were drowning in euphoria. 

His thumbs slipped between your sweat covered bodies and rubbed harsh circles in your clit. You cried out as your orgasm washed over you. The sweet sensation of your release hitting you caused your vision to go black. You collapsed against Michael with your sweat covered chest pressing against his.

You watched him reach his own orgasm. The way his hips flexed and pushed harder into you, his fingernails left crescent shaped nails on your ass, and his voice when he gasped out your name was enough to get you going again.

He emptied himself inside of you. You could feel your mixed fluids dripping down your legs.

"I'll let you go. I'll do whatever makes you happy."

You laughed and hugged him. For the first time in forever, everything was going right. He groaned when he slipped out of you as you crawled back over to the driver's seat. 

You were a mess of tears and laughter by the time you got back to the house. When you walked to the eroding sidewalk and turned to wave goodbye to him...

He was already gone.

He was probably eager to get back to his coven and resume the duties of being the Supreme. Even if that meant he would die. 

You stepped inside and sat on a couch. 

_Michael's dead body laid out in front of you. The world was nothing but a barren land covered in ash. It wasn't any trees in sight, no animals, or any people. Just an empty world filled with radiation._

_The witches stood behind his mutilated body and cheered. Madison, Myrtle, and Mallory were the only ones left._

_You stepped closer to them and you could see a two smaller bodies behind his. It was your body. You were wrapped around a much tinier one and you were begging them to spare your baby's life._

You blinked as Violet asked if you wanted a bath. You nodded and she walked off to start your water. 

If your calculations were correct you weren't that far along. You had been pregnant for a couple of weeks now. You had to go to a doctor and find out. You had about ten months to figure out how to stop the witches and save your baby. 

Michael was old enough to handle his own problems. 

You went to the only woman that could help you figure out a plan. The reason that you were in this mess to begin with. 

"I'm going to be a great grandmother. Who would have thought?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter wasn't as good but we are about to get to the good parts so hang in there!! I'm not very good at writing smut yet so please don't hate me too much for my poor attempt. But I do want to know do y'all think Michael is going to leave Persephone this easily or will he be back very soon??


	16. Telling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You deal with everything going on

If someone had told you that Satan would be the one to tell you that you were pregnant...

You would have laughed. 

The idea that Satan would even be involved in your pregnancy was hilarious. Why would Satan be involved in your life at all? 

"Your baby is going to be so cute! I mean you're pretty and Michael isn't ugly."

Your eyes cut over to Violet who was standing at the stairs. Constance had been disappeared and you sat in front of the fireplace. 

"Your water is ready, too. You're gonna need all the relaxation you can get. I'm sure Michael is elated."

"Michael doesn't know."

Violet helped you up off of the couch and to the bathroom. The steam of the water instantly calmed you down. The feeling of the dried cum on your thighs was starting to disgust you. 

"I'll be waiting for you to get out."

You settled down into the hot water. The smell of roses settled heavily over the tub and your eyes fluttered shut. Your body was finally giving way to exhaustion. 

The vision alone was tiring you out. Finding out you were pregnant? That had completely drained you. Fucking Michael into some sort of submission? That was a different type of exhaustion in itself. 

You would take today for yourself and then figure out what to do. You wouldn't allow your baby to be subjected into whatever mess Michael had going on. The water was a pale pink that sloshed around your toes. 

Your eyes focused on the water on your toes. You blinked and a latex hand appeared by the tub. You held still as the person in the suit sat stood above you. Its dark eyes lingered over your naked form. 

"Who are you?"

Nothing was said from the suit. You stood up from the cooling water. You steadied yourself on the smooth latex as you unzipped the back of the mask. Nothing was underneath it. 

Just air. No ghost, no face, no nothing. You pulled away from it and screamed. Your fingers shook as you pushed back against the wall. By the time the door opened and Violet appeared...it was gone. 

The unnatural heat, the energy swirling around the room, and just the overall presence that it left was so familiar. This had Michael written all over it. Why would he be checking on you already? 

How would you be able to successfully hide your pregnancy? Didn't he have supreme duties that he had to take care of? He was back with Madison so you should be the last thing on his mind. You were dumb to think that he would just leave and stay away. So much for wishful thinking. 

You dried off and went to the master bedroom. You paced for about thirty minutes until you turned around and Constance was sitting on the bed. 

"You said that he would be dead when the baby is a newborn?"

"Yeah or that's what I'm thinking is going to happen. I'm not really sure."

"You're going to have to tell Michael about the baby. That will get him back here and back to safety."

"I just got rid of him and you're already talking about bringing him back?"

"As a mother, you'll do anything to protect your child."

"Like smothering it?"

Constance gave you a glare but didn't stop her speech.

"If keeping that precious little fetus alive means having Michael around you're going to do it." 

"Would you?"

She lit a cigarette and walked towards the door. She stopped in the hallway before looking back at you. 

"I wouldn't, but you're not going to be the mother that I am."

What did that even mean? Constance wasn't the best mother so did that mean you would be a worse one? That couldn't possibly be right but in the meantime you had to think. Michael didn't think that the witches were plotting against him, and he basically said that you were lying. 

Maybe telling him about the baby? No, you had to keep that a secret for now at least. You didn't want him running back here and ruining everything. 

You had no way of stopping this. Why did Satan show you the vision and not Michael? You laid on the bed with your hand on your stomach. You wondered if your baby could hear or see. You would have to get some baby books soon and study up. Your phone chirped from beside your head. 

**'Hey.'**

You rolled your eyes at the message. Of course, it would be him texting you. It was like he couldn't go a second without bothering you. You tried to ignore the butterflies in your stomach, and god or satan, whatever you hated feeling like this. 

**'is there anything you need Michael?'**

**'No, you just seem in distress.'**

**'how would you know that?'**

**'I don't know. Just answer my question.'**

**'you type so proper for texting'**

**'My question needs an answer.'**

**'im not obligated to answer your questions'**

**'Do I need to come back?'**

**'no go to sleep and tell that latex suit thingy to leave me alone'**

**'How else am I supposed to keep an eye on you?'**

You put down your phone and turned over in your bed. The suit could sense your emotions? You didn't know how much power that suit held but it would be a problem within the next couple of months. 

"I heard I'm going to be a grandfather."

You jumped on the bed and looked over to see Tate standing by it. 

"That's so weird. Don't refer to yourself as that."

"Just know that the baby is going to be protected. It's a house full of Langdons. You won't have to worry about it."

And then he was gone. You rolled over lost in your thoughts once again when your phone vibrated. 

**'Why was Tate in your room?'**

**'didnt I tell you to go to sleep?'**

**'Answer the question, Persephone.'**

**'go to sleep.'**

You could hear the latex squeaking from your bed. It was pacing outside of your door almost as if it was guarding you. 

You were dozing off when the sound of glass breaking echoed throughout the house. Violet appeared over you as she pulled you out of the bed. You couldn't recognize the several other faces in the room due to your still blurred vision, but you were instantly panicked. 

"Someone just broke in and they're rummaging around." 

You were pushed under the bed and they shuffled around. The door opened and shut and you could hear someone running down the hall. 

The door opened and you saw feet standing at the foot of the bed. You didn't recognize their shoes but they left the room almost immediately. 

"Persephone! I know you're here."

You froze when they called your name. No one knew you were here. Michael had to have told someone. 

"Pretty ironic that you would come back to the place where you died the first time. You ready to die here again in Satan's name?"

Your blood was roaring in your ears and your heart was beating wildly in your chest. You didn't know if it was pure fear or panic but you fainted under that bed. 

_You were back in that same hallway. The red lights were flashing and you entered the exact same room from before. Satan was already waiting for you and you stood expectantly in front of him._

_He held out his hand and you took it. His large hand engulfed yours as he pulled you into another place._

_Your mouth fell open as you stared at the place before you. The visions started to hit you almost like a bright white light flashing in your brain. You fell to the floor and gasped out in pain. He watched you writhe on the floor. Your body was convulsing, shaking, and sweating with whatever was going on._

You opened your eyes and you were laying on the floor. The curtains blew slight with the wind as you curled from under the bed. The soft morning light warmed your chilled body. 

"What happened? Where is everyone?" 

Your voice echoed throughout the house. You stepped into the hallway and went down the stairs. The spirits surrounded the mutilated body of the satanist. 

"What happened to her?"

Blood was dripping from the ceiling, her limbs were torn from her body and threw around the room, and the worst part was her eyes that had been gouged from her body. 

"You killed her."


	17. Satan Loves Us All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't even know how to summarize this one lmao

Blood was dripping from the walls and ceiling. It was everywhere. You swear a finger was nestled under the couch, but you didn't want to focus on that. 

Nausea was already swirling in the pit of your stomach. 

"It was you but it wasn't you. You look possessed! You ripped that woman apart with your bare hands!"

"I-I don't understand."

"Neither do we."

You went to brush the hair out of your face when you realized that your hands were covered in blood. Your clothes were soaked and clung to your body. 

Your phone rang from the table in the dining room. You briefly wondered how it got there but that didn't really matter right now. 

"Hello?"

"You're always in distress it seems."

"Michael, now, isn't a good time."

"Well, when is it ever going to be a good time for you? I leave and you still won't talk to me."

"Are you serious? Like are you being completely serious right now?"

"Why wouldn't I be serious? I thought this time apart would do us some good and I'm starting to doubt it is."

"I'm busy right now. I'll call you back."

"You see this is what I was afraid of! You're busy cutting me out of yo-."

You hung up the phone and sat it back on the table. It started ringing again soon after but you ignored him. Michael had to learn that you weren't going to be at his disposal. He never did anything for you. Why were you the one that gave and gave and gave?

Of course, he did buy this house with a little bit of pushing from you but that's about it. What had Michael actually gave you? Nothing. Absolutely nothing. 

Ben came from the backyard, covered in dirt, and he motioned towards a hole in the ground. It was completely quiet while you collected the pieces of the body and threw them in the hole. 

Moira was mopping up the blood by the time you came back in. You laid over the sink. You were gagging by the time you finished the gruesome task.

"I would have got that up, Moira. You didn't have to do this."

"You're already juggling a lot of stress, dear. This is nothing."

You laid your head on the cool part of the sink. Your stomach was doing flips now. You were just one second away from throwing up. Your head throbbed with a migraine from hell and the light was piercing, hurting your eyes as soon as you opened them.

"Persephone! Persephone!"

You turned away from the sink and looked at the latex standing beside you. Your phone was in it's hand and Michael was yelling. 

"Persephone? Answer me! I know you're right there! Do I need to come back to LA?"

You could feel the bile rising up your throat with each word he spoke. Tears prickled your eyes and you held on to the counter for dear life. Your head was spinning, the room was spinning, and you were being swept away with dizziness. The worn wood was starting to crumble under the force of your fingertips.

"Michael."

"Yes! Yes! I'm here, Persephone, what's wrong?!"

"I'm pregnant."

Silence. 

It was quiet for about thirty seconds, before he hung up. You straightened back up from the sink. Violet held you as you stumbled over to the couch.

"I thought you weren't going to tell him?"

"I wasn't but I had to. Something told me that he would need to know."

_Flashes of Michael and Madison, your baby, and of you happened right before your eyes. What led up to the ending of the world. What led to Michael being killed and your baby being threatened._

_You didn't tell Michael in that timeline and he (of course) stayed with the witches. This was going to force Michael to take time from them, and focus solely on the baby._

_You were left by yourself taking in all of this information. Some of the stuff made sense and a lot it made you confused. Satan stood beside you, his gaze was on your stomach, and he gave some sort of smile._

_He told you in that language that his grandbaby would always be protected._

"Michael probably thinks I'm jealous and making this up, but at least he knows right?"

"Who would you be jealous of?"

"He has something with Madison Montgomery. He said the reason I didn't want to go back to New Orleans was because I didn't want him with her."

"He's a real dick, isn't he?

"You don't even know."

You didn't hear from Michael for three days after that. You were getting nervous that the plan wasn't going to work. I mean, he didn't believe the vision you saw so why would he believe this? You tried to stay calm for the sake of your baby. All of this stress was horrible for their health and your own health. 

You held the pictures from your ultrasound in your hands. Your baby was a tiny little thing still and you had to squint to see outline of it. You didn't notice Michael sitting on the porch until you were it. 

"Hey."


	18. Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Persephone and Michael always got drama

The air was thick with tension. Michael stood defensively on the porch while you stared up at him from the walkway. You could feel his anger and it was directed towards you. You clutched the thin pictures in your hand tighter before looking towards the house. You wouldn't be able to get away from him if he did try something. 

"It's mighty funny how you turn up pregnant soon after I leave."

You stuffed the pictures in your purse. You were trying not to show the fear that was fluttering around in the pit of your stomach. You could feel your hands start to shake from the mix of anxiety and adrenaline flooding your body. 

"You didn't have to come back."

"I don't believe you."

He snatched your purse away from you. You grabbed for it but he held it above your head. He pulled out the pictures of your baby and ripped them. A choked cry tore from your throat as you watched the ruined pictures tumble to the ground. In pieces. Destroyed. 

You fell to the ground on your knees trying to pick up the bigger pieces. You were trying to salvage anything at this point. Your dignity, your soul, and yet that was all depleted. You had nothing left. 

You stood up off of the ground and pushed him. He fell into the dirt and frowned up at you. The shock was evident in his eyes but he didn't say anything for awhile. 

Your throat burned and tears prickled your tired eyes. From the exhaustion, the humilation, and just being in Michael's demanding presence. You couldn't believe that at one point you were beginning to like him. He would always be that spoiled brat who didn't care anything about you. 

"I gave you a house, Persephone! I gave you everything and this is how you treat me?"

"Take the fucking house then, Michael. I don't even want to see you again!" 

You threw the keys in his face and walked away from him. You held your purse tightly to your body and grabbed your phone. You were sobbing by the time you got to the mailbox. The extra hormones were a bitch. 

Your friend said that you could stay with her for a couple of days. You decided to walk to her house (you threw the car keys at Michael too) and you could hear him screaming from the yard. 

"Where are you going, Persephone? Come back here! You can't just leave!"

You wiped away your tears and called your doctor. He said that he could have a copy of your ultrasound ready by the next day. You were infinitely grateful for technology.

Michael kept calling your phone and sending you text messages. You didn't have to read them to know that he was trying to manipulate you into coming back. Your focus was on saving your baby. 

Fuck him. He can take care of himself. You couldn't believe that he had done that, and still expected you to come back. Your fingers ghosted over his information in your phone and you were stunned by what some of his texts said.

**'You're a liar and I should have never trusted a word you said."**

**'Answer the phone, Persephone, let's talk about this baby of yours.'**

**'Going and getting fake ultrasounds is the sickest thing a person could do.'**

**'I should have listened to the witches and the satanists. You are nothing but trouble, and I'm done with you this time. Don't come back to the house. I'll have your things waiting for you.'**

You cried for what felt like hours. His whole perception of you changed just from a few words from other people? Like he didn't let the satanists kill you and then dined on your heart? You were over it and over him. The only people you had to worry about was you and your baby. Sorry, Satan, but your son is fucked. 

You finally composed yourself enough to text back. 

**'Fuck you, Michael. All I ever done was care for you even after all of the horrible stuff you've done to me. I'm relieved that you're done with me so I can raise my baby in peace. Don't contact me ever again and just throw away all of that stuff. I don't want it.'**

You sent the message and laid back on your friend's couch. Your phone buzzed from the table. You pressed on the notification to see it was from Michael. 

**'You'll be back tomorrow and I can't wait to see you beg for whatever scrap I decide to give you.'**

Michael Langdon wouldn't ever see you, again, if you had a say in it. 

The next day you picked up the pictures. It was a new day. A fresh day. Michael hadn't texted you again and you felt like you could finally breathe. Your first plan of action was to find a job. You got a cup of sweet tea and walked the strip. It was plenty of we're hiring signs so you weren't too worried. 

You started to sweat and you felt uncomfortable. You looked around searching for whatever was giving you the creeps. Michael stood across the street from you, his black suit was a mess, and he was glaring at you. You stood shell shocked for a second before hurrying away behind a group of people. 

You made sure to always be near a group of people after that. Except, when it was night time and you could feel his uncontrollable rage flowing from his body right beside you. You didn't come to him begging like he wanted. 

You wondered if this was Satan's plan. For Michael to go off the rockers and hate you? Or was it a bigger plan that you weren't expecting? 

You crawled into bed that night and fell asleep fairly quick. You could feel Michael's presence surrounding the room even as you slept. Your eyes fluttered open to see him standing at the edge of your bed. His fingernails were ripping a pair of your panties that you had left behind at Murder House. You watched as the hole got bigger between his fingertips and his body started to shake. He was gone within seconds, leaving behind the shredded pair of panties as your only proof that he had been there. 


	19. Ignored

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whew the drama of this chapter

You had managed to score a job as a secretary. It would be easy to manage when you started hitting the later stages of your pregnancy. You took your paycheck and got some new clothes. You didn't have anything to your name and just buying the cheap shirts made you feel a hell of a lot better.

Going into your second month of pregnancy was hard. The morning sickness seemed to have gotten worse, you would be hit with random bouts of tiredness, and the worst part was the craving of blood. 

_A car had wrecked in front of your office. You and your coworkers had all ran out to help. You were pressing down on the man's wound when you realized how **delicious** his blood looked. The crimson red stood out against the man's skin and had the most mouthwatering aroma. He laid passed out on the pavement while you fantasized about drinking his blood. _

_You bolted away from the scene. Your coworkers thought another round of morning sickness was hitting you, but really you had to get away from the man. You stood in the bathroom staring at the blood covering your hands. It was so similar yet so different from the last time. You brought your thumb up to your lips. Blood smeared across it and you lapped at the small amount._

_You quickly washed your hands after that. You tried not to dwell too long on the blood pumping through people's veins while you stared at them. It was then that you realized that your baby was anything but human._

You hadn't spoken to Michael in over a month. You didn't feel the need to, because he made himself clear. He said that he never wanted to see you again so you were making that happen for him.

He, obviously, didn't keep the same energy about you. He was everywhere you went. You would walk out of a store, and he'd be standing out there waiting for you. He would send you texts during the day and call you almost constantly. 

You learned to ignore him. You wouldn't reply to anything he said while he followed you out of the store. You would ignore his calls and texts without even thinking about replying. 

You were truly done with Michael Langdon, and you couldn't be more proud of yourself. 

**'Persephone, how long do you really think you can ignore me?'**

**'If that's my child then I have rights to them too.'**

**'You aren't going to cut me out of your life so stop ignoring me.'**

**'I don't know how to live without you, Persephone. Please.'**

**'I see you reading my messages please respond.'**

All of that within five minutes. You sighed and took a sip of your drink. You figured that he would stop after the first day, but he kept going and it progressively got worse. He went from being cocky and bragging about the fact that he was going to toss you out into the streets to begging pathetically for you to come back.

You wondered briefly how the witches were coping with their supreme flying off the handle. 

"Do you think he's going to stop?"

"No, Emily, he thought that I was going to come back and now he's suffering. You know what I think? That if it had happened before I was pregnant I would have went."

"That's honestly sad. As long as we've been friends I've never seen you breakdown like that."

"I know...I can't even remember who I was before Michael. It was like he consumed my life."

"And now you're having a baby."

"Now, I'm having a baby."

"I can't believe I'm going to be an aunt!"

"Oh shut up!"

Emily left soon after to go protest something and you were watching a TV show. The background sound was enough to lull you to sleep, but then Michael was standing beside you. 

You stared up at him with sleepy eyes. He didn't say anything while he stared down at you. Your hand covered your stomach almost instinctively. Even in your half sleep mind you realized that he was a potential danger to your baby. 

"I was wrong for everything I said about you. You were the only person that stood by my side and actually cared for me. After every thing that I did to you."

His tears fell from his eyes, to his face, before landing on your hand pressed against your stomach. You didn't say anything to him as he paced in front of you. 

"You were always so patient with me. Even after I forced you to do those things! You-you even stayed after you saw me kissing Madison and I shouldn't have! I accused you of not wanting me to go back to her and you still talked to me. I just..."

He stopped pacing and was staring at the wall above your head. His face was streaked with tears and swollen. He leaned down and pressed his head against your stomach. 

You tensed up underneath him. You weren't used to people touching your stomach and after everything he said you didn't necessarily want him touching you. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. Persephone, please..."

He wheezed against your stomach and you just blanked. You vividly remembered telling him that his apologies would never matter to you. He would always come back around and fuck you over and apologize again. 

"Th-they kicked me out of the Coven and told me that I wasn't the Supreme. I don't have anyone else to go to."

And there it was. They had abandoned him and he was expecting you to pick up the pieces. Not this time. Not ever again. 

"We'll figure out a custody agreement once the baby gets here, but I don't want anything to do with you."

"Persephone, let me-."

"No! You tore up pictures of my baby! Do you know how hurt I was after that? I didn't even know if I could get another copy of them!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Like I said. Any updates about the baby I'll tell you, but other than that, we have nothing else to talk about."

He dropped to his knees and wrapped his arms around your stomach. He pressed sloppy kisses on your lower abdomen. 

"I love you! We're going to be a family! You, me, and the baby!"

"You need to leave, Michael. You made your decision when you said those things."

It felt like deja vu seeing Michael on the floor crying. You pulled his clawing hands away from your body. He reached for you despite you moving away from him. 

The sound of the door opening brought your relief. Emily stood in the doorway with wide eyes but she stepped further into the room.

"Is everything okay here?"

"Yeah, he's just leaving. Isn't that right?"

Michael stood up, sniffling, and walked to the door. He turned around for a second just to stare you down. 

"I'll talk to you later, Persephone. We're going to figure this out."

The door shut behind him and you let out a sigh. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are y'all liking the new Michael/Persephone dynamic? Some steamy stuff is happening in the next chapter so keep an eye out


	20. Advanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything is changing can you keep up?

Michael finally left you alone, and without the constant messages you could use your phone again. 

"Have you noticed that you're a lot bigger than you were two weeks ago?"

"Huh?"

"Two weeks ago, you didn't even look pregnant and now you look like you're about five or six months."

"I'm not that big!"

"Persephone, look at your stomach."

You could feel tears welling in your eyes as you peered over at Emily. You were crying over everything now, and if you weren't crying you were eating. To make up for your unnecessary craving of blood you ate more fruits and desserts. 

"My stomach isn't that big!"

Your stomach was protruding more than usual. The roundness of it, the fullness of it, and the stretch marks that seemed to cover your stomach. 

"I just think that you should make a doctor's appointment."

Your bottom lip trembled as you walked over to the phone. Emily watched you with concern as you talked to your doctor and got an emergency appointment for the next day. 

"So what was up with you and that guy?"

You pulled out a container of fresh watermelon from the refrigerator. You mouth watered at the sweet taste that exploded against your tongue.

"That was Michael."

"That was Michael?!"

"Was he everything you expected?"

"Not at all. The whole scene was actually kind of sad. He seems like he doesn't hold himself accountable for everything he has done."

"He doesn't! You know I would probably be less mad if he just stopped his cycle. He does something horrible, cry, and apologizes for it and expects everything to be okay. He doesn't think that his actions have long lasting consequences."

"He needs to grow up especially with a baby on the way."

She eyed your stomach for a second before adding.

"He's going to be a father way sooner than he thinks."

"You really think I'm not going to make the whole nine months?"

"Percy! Look at you! You look like you're halfway through your nine months!"

"Okay fine I will admit that I did explode overnight."

You fumbled with a piece of cheesecake and Emily rolled her eyes.

"They say that when you eat a lot of fruits and sweet things you're going to have a girl."

"You think?"

"Yeah, my mother ate strawberry popsicles her whole pregnancy with me."

"Mine, ironically enough, ate watermelon, banana popsicles, and pickles."

"Okay! Enough about pregnancy and your upcoming motherhood, before I get cursed by the gods if fertility, because I met a guy!"

"You met a guy? What's he like? What does he look like? Tell me all of the details!"

"Remember when I went to that protest about child labor?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Well, I accidentally bumped into him and wasted his coffee on him."

"That's so cliche."

"I know right, but it's cute!"

"Okay but what else happened?"

"We have a date tomorrow morning! I'm gonna have to cancel it though, because I don't want you to be alone at the doctor's again."

"No! Don't worry about me! I'll figure something out."

"I got to see how my niece is progressing."

"I'll just force Michael to go with me. He's not doing anything else."

"Are you sure?"

"I told him I would give him updates about the baby. And this might be a major update."

You got an Uber that evening and made your over to Murder House. It looked worse than before. You could feel the dread seeping out of the house and poisoning the surrounding environment. You knocked on the door but didn't get an answer. 

You turned to leave when the door opened. You peeked into the dark house, but couldn't see anyone lurking around.

"Michael? Are you in here?"

The door slammed shut as soon as you stepped in. Your heart started to beat faster in your chest, and sweat formed on your forehead. The house had never felt this...violent and omnious even when you were a ghost here.

None of the ghosts inhabiting the house made themselves known. The house had an unnatural chill almost like it was the middle of winter on a dark night. 

"Michael? Anybody?"

You could hear a door upstairs creaking open. You could feel the dark energy behind you manifesting into something else. Something with a malicious intent. You ran up the stairs and looked for the open door. It was the door to Michael's old room. 

You found him laying in a pool of his own blood crying. You slammed the door shut. He didn't seem to notice you while you huffed and puffed beside the door. 

"Michael! What is going on here?!"

He opened his eyes lazily and stared up at you. You climbed up on his bed. You could feel her, and she was kicking around in your stomach. It was such a defining moment for you. Your baby was kicking you and you could feel her. You wanted to bask in the joy, but you had more pressing matters.

"Michael!"

"Yes?"

"Do you not feel that dark energy? That's taking over the house?!"

He blinked and raised an eyebrow at your question. He didn't seem to be self aware almost as if he was still trapped in a dreaming state. 

"Hello?"

He just sat there. You could feel the _thing_ getting closer. Michael wouldn't be any help right now and you had to think. You sat up and braced yourself. The heavy footsteps was getting closer and closer. You stared at Michael, who was still in the floor and glared.

You just had to pick today of all days to come. 

The door was pushed open and slammed against the wall behind it. Michael finally looked up from wherever he had been and smiled.

"Father, you came."

You looked at the imposing figure standing in the doorway and almost fainted. They talked in some language, and you struggled not fall back on the bed. This time you couldn't understand the gargled noises but Michael's eyes had rolled back into his head and he was nodding along. 

The figure came towards you. His hand reached out and settled on your bump. You jumped when Michael's hand joined his and he finally looked aware again.

"Yes, your grandchild is developing marvelously."

The figure disappeared into thin air and the whole atmosphere changed. It felt light and easier to breathe. 

"Why are you here, Persephone?"

"What was that?"

"Just something that I should have done a long time ago."

...okay whatever that meant.

"I came here to tell you that I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Would you like to come?"

"I would love to."

His eyes were locked on your stomach and you suddenly felt tired. The tiredness was starting to get on your nerves.

"It's at 10 am and I'm taking an Uber there so you can meet me."

"Why don't you just take the car?"

"Becaus-."

"You know I can't drive."

You rolled your eyes before heading back towards the door.

"Why didn't you tell me about the satanists being here? Or the fact that you're craving blood? That is serious, Persephone."

"I figured it came with having the antichrist 2.0."

He didn't reply and you felt relieved that you could at least have a normal conversation with him. The baby didn't need parents who couldn't get along. 

"My father, he showed me everything...I'm sorry I ever doubted you."

You didn't say anything to that but headed to the door. You picked up the car keys laying on the table and turned around. 

"I'll be here at nine, because it's good to try and get there early. Be ready. I'll text you a reminder tonight and tomorrow when I get up."

Michael didn't tell you that he was afraid of the way your pregnancy was advancing. He didn't need to tell you, because it was written all over his face. 


	21. Blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctors, Satan, and ghosts oh my!

**'Hey! Make sure you're ready by 9'**

**'I will.'**

You turned over in your bed. You were kind of scared of what the doctor would tell you tomorrow. It could be bad or it could be even worse than what you were expecting. You tried to calm yourself down with tea but that didn't work. 

"Baby blues are real. Do you think you have them?"

Emily had came into your room to borrow something. You sat up in your bed and picked up the book on your nightstand.

"I don't think so? I haven't felt sadder than usual."

She hummed in response and grabbed your makeup wipes. 

"I see you, sometimes, staring at baby stuff with a longing look on your face. It's so weird it's almost like you go in a trance."

"I'm going to have to start buying that stuff soon. And I have nowhere to put them. I need my own place."

"Hey! We'll figure out something here." 

"But Emily this is your bachelorette pad. I can't just fill it up with baby supplies."

"I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"I guess."

"And my living room will have my niece's bouncer and swing..."

"We'll see..."

She left your room with a grin. You heard her yelling goodnight from her room and you cut off the TV and the lamp. You loved night. 

The gentle reprieve it brings from the harsh sun and stresses that day generally brings. The night wrapped you up with her darkness and rocked you through the night. Until you met Michael. 

You couldn't really enjoy night, because of him sneaking into your room. You couldn't really enjoy life with Michael, because it was him and he treated you as if you were some rag doll that he could drag everywhere and wouldn't disappear.

You closed your eyes and rested your hand on you stomach. You could feel a tiny foot nestled on the left side of your stomach.

You went to sleep rubbing at your baby's foot.

You groaned as your alarm rang out. You were so tired. So so tired. You dragged yourself out of bed and took a shower. You were enjoying a nice cup of ice water when Emily popped out of her room. 

"Hey! You look beautiful this morning! Pregnancy glow is real."

You looked up from your water and smiled. You didn't feel pretty with the bags under your eyes and the dark circles but you would take any compliment that you could get. 

"You always know the right things to say."

"I know, doll."

She kissed the top of your head before moving towards the kitchen.

"Hey, why are you up?"

"I have a date at ten."

"Yeah, but it's only like eight thirty."

"I use that time to get ready."

It took her that long to get ready? You finished your water and decided that you would get something to eat on the way.

**'you ready?'**

He texted you back almost immediately. You were impressed. He must have been waiting by the phone or something.

**'I wouldn't miss this moment for anything in the world.'**

You got into the car and drove to the house. You blew the horn a couple of times and he came strutting out...in a three piece suit. You tried not to laugh at the absurdity of it all. He was going to an OB/GYN's office. With dozens of other pregnant women and crying children. Vomiting children! He climbed into the car beside you and you let out a huff of air.

"Is there a problem?"

"You do realize you're going to a doctor's office right?"

"Yes."

"And you still wore that?"

"Yes!"

"Let's see if it's still that clean by the time you get back. Also, do you want to get breakfast? I'm starving."

"Whatever you want to do."

You stopped by a random restaurant and got your favorite food. You were overstuffed by the time you made it to your visit. 

"You can go sit down. I have to check in."

Michael ventured over to the waiting room while you waited to fill out the visitor's chart. The receptionist's jaw dropped once she realized who you were.

"You weren't this pregnant the last time I saw you!"

"Yeah I know."

"I've never seen this happen before! How many months are you?"

"Three."

"Oh wow. Oh wow."

Her gaze turned blank as she thought about whatever was going through her mind. She took the chart and logged you into the system.

"The doctor will see you soon."

"Thank you."

You went and sat beside Michael. He looked so out of place in the occupied space. Children walked unsteadily around, babies cried, and sickly looking pregnant women surrounded you. Of course, you were one of the sickly looking pregnant woman. 

"Hey! Weren't you here with me last time?"

You looked over to the lady across from you and hesitated. She didn't look familiar at all. You nodded and picked up a magazine. 

"I thought you and I were supposed to go at the same time!"

"We are."

You let out a small laugh, because the situation was fucking weird. You were sitting beside the Antichrist, who was wearing a full suit, and pregnant by him and your pregnancy was obviously going way faster than normal. What had your life become? 

"Do you think you could be having twins? Or that maybe you got the date wrong?"

"I haven't even thought of the possibility of having twins."

"I had a twin."

She smiled over at Michael. You were good that her attention was off of you, because now you had time to simmer over your thoughts. 

Even he looked uncomfortable with the lady's attention now focused on him. It was something about her that was unsettling. Unnatural. It almost seemed like she wasn't supposed to be here and yet here she was. Maybe, you were just overreacting but you stood on guard.

"Excuse me."

You looked up as a new mother came through. She was carrying her baby on her shoulder while he cried and scratched at his little face. She was obviously flustered and tired and you couldn't stop gazing at her baby. You would be her soon. 

She plopped down beside Michael, and adjusted the crying baby. His brown curls were messy under the cap she had just pulled off and he held his little thumb to his mouth to suck. 

"He's adorable."

You smiled at her. Her presence felt natural. Real. You were always glad to see other mothers out and about. It gave you hope for when you would be that mother that you would do a good job like them.

"Thank you. He's a little fussy right now."

"Aww. I hope he feels better."

"Me too. Thank you."

She pulled out his bottle and fed him. The tiny sounds that came from the baby were so cute and you found yourself pulling on Michael's suit jacket.

"Can you believe that's going to be me soon? Like I'm going to be a real live mother. It's crazy to think about."

He raised an eyebrow at you but didn't say anything. He glanced back over at the newborn that was enjoying his bottle. 

"You're going to be a great mother."

"I appreciate that." 

While you did appreciate the comment you knew that Michael would say anything to get back in your good graces. Complimenting you about being a good mother was just one of the ways he was using to try and wiggle hi way back into your life.

Big brown eyes peered at you and Michael from his mother's shoulder. She had laid him there to burp him and you were so in awe of the little man that you didn't register his burp and the sound of his retching. He projectile vomited all over Michael's suit. You had never seen a baby do that before but by the way the nurses brought out towels this was a norm.

One that you weren't looking forward to.

"Persephone Hardy?"

You stood up at the sound of your name. Michael came dutifully behind you. The nurse weighed you and checked over your symptoms before leaving for the doctor.

"That lady that was sitting across from you?"

You nodded as your shrugged on the paper gown and climbed up on the table.

"She's not really pregnant. She's looking for a baby to take."

"Like the baby we saw?"

He shook his head, his eyes darkening, and turned back towards you.

"No. Like a pregnant woman to cut one out of."

"How do you know this?"

"I know everything about people going to hell."

Your eyes widened but you dropped the subject. You didn't want to know the details about hell or anything like that.

"Ms. Hardy? How are you?"

His eyes fell on your stomach and he didn't saw anything else. You looked up at the doctor as he came and stood beside your stomach. 

"Is this a joke? Did you stuff some tissue up under your shirt?"

"No. Why would I do that?"

"Your chart says that you're three months pregnant. You don't look it."

"I know. That's why I made the appointment."

He smoothed the cool jelly over your stomach and pressed the wand against it. The sound of your baby's steady heartbeat filled the room and they had gotten so big. You didn't have to search for the outline of them because you could see the shape of their hand and their foot. 

"Ms. Hardy, in all of my years of being a doctor I've never seen anything like this."

His eyes flickered from yours to Michael's. He was standing in a daze by the monitor displaying your baby. His eyes were filled with awe and wonder. 

"I'm presuming you're the father?"

"Yes. I am."

"It's always good for a woman to have a good support system while she's pregnant. Especially in special cases like this."

"Special case?"

"I have never seen a baby grow at this rate. I remember when you were a month pregnant. How do you go from there to this?"

His hands shook over the wand gliding over your stomach. 

"The good news is that they are fully developed. I don't see any problems, besides the fact that they look about seven months."

"That's good. That's great."

"Will I be able to get a copy of these?"

"Yes! You and Ms. Hardy will both receive a copy."

The gentle thumping of your baby's heart was the most beautiful thing you ever heard. You could listen to it all day. It was moving around in the womb and the doctor let out a haha. 

"Would you like to know the sex?"

You glanced at Michael and he shrugged. 

"I already know."

You frowned but didn't question him. He wouldn't ruin your moment. 

"Congratulations, Ms. Hardy, you're having a baby girl."

You came out of the doctor's office with a smile. Nothing could ruin your high at this moment. You checked your phone and had a missed call from Emily.

**'it's a girl!'**

**'i knew it!'**

You were sitting in the car when Michael finally entered. He didn't say why he took so long and you didn't ask. 

"How did you know that she was a girl?"

"My father told me. He told me everything."

"You keep saying that, but never elaborate."

"The visions and everything you saw was real."

"Duh? You really thought I lied?"

"I didn't know what to believe."

"That's because you let other people get into your ear and warp your perception of me."

"You were always so angry at me, and I didn't know what to do. How to feel. I shouldn't have let those people get in my head."

"You say that now, but the damage is already done."

"Do you want to know about her?"

"Who?"

"Our baby."

"Yes. Tell me all about her."

The ghost of a smile appeared on his lips. You looked towards him at the red light. You wanted to know everything about her. 

"She's going to be blonde, feisty, and determined. She has my eyes and my nose but she has your lips. She has your smile."

"She sounds beautiful. Extraordinary. I can't wait to meet her."

"She's something special."

You pulled up in front of the house. He got out of the car and you followed behind him. He looked confused for a second but you stood beside him at the door. 

"I need to talk to Vivien. To prepare for the labor part." 

He opened the door, and you walked in. The house felt more livelier today. The smell of roses flowed through the house. 

"I always knew you would run back to his side. You were always so obedient."

You rolled your eyes but didn't look at Constance. You kept walking toward the rook that you knew Vivien would be in. She was standing by the door already waiting for you. 

"Hi Vivien."

Her eyes traced the path of your stomach before she looked back up at you. 

"Hello Persephone. I see that you're..."

"I was wondering if you could answer a couple of questions for me. About your pregnancy."

"I can do that for you."

You both sat down on the couch. Michael brought you some tea.

"Did you have any weird symptoms?"

"I ate the raw brain of an animal one time."

Your thoughts went to the blood that had spilled from the man in the car wreck. You closed your eyes and took a depends breath. 

"I can feel the power radiating from you, Persephone. I can feel the power coming from the baby."

She sat up and pressed her hand against your stomach. She reacted and came to press her foot against Vivien's hand. 

"It's so receptive already."

The print of her foot was showing against your lower abdomen. 

"Yeah, she's a mess alre-."

The house seemed to shake with a new presence. The dark energy swirled around the room. Michael stood in the hallway and motioned for you to follow him. 

You went behind him and was stopped at a room down the hall. Satan was talking to Michael and making weird motions around the room. 

"He's saying that this should be the baby's room."

You never thought that you would say this but Satan was overstepping his boundaries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't did two chapters in so long I'm proud of myself!!!! Also I'm thinking of making a Spotify playlist for Michael and Persephone whom would be interested??


	22. Sad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Satan is overstepping his boundaries

You looked at the spacious room, and turned to Satan. 

"I mean how did you know that I would want to stay here? That I would want to raise my baby in this house? No offense but it's too many dead people here."

Michael translated what you said back to Satan. You watched as Satan looked around before looking back at you. He said something to Michael and he turned back to you. 

"He just thought that maybe you would like to have the baby here. So she could be closer to her family."

"Tell him that's sweet, but I can figure out something else."

You saw Satan just visibly drop and he sent you a sad glance before disappearing.

"Oh I hurt his feelings, didn't I? I didn't mean to it's just..."

"A lot to take in?"

"Yeah. This is your house and I just can't bring all of the baby's things here."

"You seem to forget that I'm her father."

You looked to the walls that were painted a light pink. Michael hadn't necessarily been acting like a father until recently. You guessed you had kind of written him out of actually helping you raise the baby. 

"I did, but you are going to help raise her. It was just a thought."

"You need the space so why don't you stay here?"

"You kicked me out."

"I was upset."

"And what if you get upset again?"

"I'm not going to kick you or my child out, again."

"Again."

He let out a sigh and looked out of the window. The stained glass reflected across his face.

"Well, if you ever want to stay here. You're always welcome."

"I appreciate that, and if it ever comes to that point...I'll let you know."

Sharing a house with Michael? You didn't want to ever do that again, but you had to be practical. You did need more space and this house had a massive amount of space that you could use. You wouldn't let Michael know that you were even considering it 

"I should go. I want to get a little baby shopping done today."

"Can I come?"

"Un sure if you want."

You climbed back into the car and took off towards some baby boutiques. The car ride was silent and for once you felt comfortable in Michael's company. 

"So what are we buying?"

"Clothes."

"How many clothes is she going to need?"

"As much as babies vomit and poop? A lot."

You had just picked up a tiny pink onesie when you could feel your mind giving way to something else. It was like a pressure had settled over your head and you could barely hear or see anything else.

_"We have to make our move soon. If she gives birth to that **abomination** then they will be unstoppable."_

_"We can't just run up and kill them! They'll probably see us coming!"_

_"That thing will destroy the world. We have to stop them!"_

_"Well, without a supreme, we can't go through with this."_

_"And we can't let half of the population die!"_

_"Persephone is-."_

_"What?"_

_"Persephone!"_

Michael was holding a blue outfit up in your face with 'daddy's girl' printed on it in pink letters. You grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the store. 

"Hey? What's wrong?"

"The witches! They're coming to kill us. They said something about the baby destroying the world?"

Michael looked around before pulling you back to the car. 

"Drive and I'll explain everything when we're back at the house."


	23. Dates

You were pacing around the house just wondering. What if you weren't strong enough to save your baby? What if Michael couldn't save your baby? What would happen to the world when your baby was born?

"I thought you were going to start explaining?"

Michael stood up from the couch and came to stand in front of you. You were fidgeting, restless, and no matter how hard you tried you couldn't stand still. Your nerves were too bad to do anything, but pace. 

"The baby will bring the end of times."

"How? Why? I thought **you** were supposed to do that! My baby-my baby is innocent! She's not going to do that!"

"This doesn't have anything to do with her being innocent, Persephone. This is something that's going to naturally happen."

"What do you mean by bring the end of times? Like she's going to start an uncontrollable fire?"

"No, she's going to cause violent weather, meteor showers, and other natural disasters."

"This is why the witches want us dead."

You hung your head and laid a hand on top of your bulging stomach. She was kicking around now. Maybe she would be a soccer player as much as she liked to kick. 

"You know I'm not going to let that happen. She's not going to let that happen. Listen, I've been in touch with some Satanists an-."

"You've been in touch with satanists?! After what they did to me?"

"Not those people. The ones I've been working with have sold their soul to Satan. They call themselves the Cooperative."

"This is sounding suspicious like the Illuminati?"

"That's basically what they are."

You took a sip of your tea. The hot liquid burned your tongue and the roof of your mouth. You thought for a second because this was too much to process. 

"Are they lizard people?"

"No!"

"So what can they do?"

"They've created these outposts for their members and people who are rich enough to buy tickets. I'm having one made up for us."

"Michael, how much time do you think I have left? I already am like seven months. She's going to be here soon."

"I'm using magick to hurry the building process. Don't you stress that little head of yours."

"I'll try not to."

You ended up stressing anyway. 

Your baby would cause natural disasters that would kill most of the world's population! How do you deal with that? How do you cope? 

Pacing was what you did best. You were sure you were going to walk a hole into the floor. You couldn't focus on anything else. 

Michael dropped a few ice cubes into your tea. You thanked him and took a sip of your cooler tea. You felt more relaxed now. You could think better. His hair was basically touching his shoulders now.

"You need a haircut."

"You don't like it?"

He touched his hair almost self-consciously. You bumped his shoulders and sent him a smile.

"You're going to be getting your hair pulled a lot by little baby fingers."

He grinned and took a sip of his own tea.

"I can't wait for that."

"Do you know? When she'll be born?"

"In four months."

"But I'm like seven."

"Actually six. She's just developing fast."

"That's still ten months."

"And a lot of women go to ten months. You didn't pay much attention to that magazine, did you?"

You flipped Michael off before going to sit on the couch. Your feet were extremely sore lately and you didn't do much walking. Unless, it was to the bathroom because you had to pee a lot lately. It seemed like your baby's favorite thing to do was sit on your bladder. 

"We should probably come up with names."

"What kind of names do you like, Michael?"

"I was thinking since you're Persephone and I'm Hades, we cou-."

"You really did kidnap me like Hades did Persephone. I'm just realizing that." 

"Melinoe. We could name her Melinoe."

"The goddess of ghosts. I thought her dad was Zeus, though?"

He ignored that last part and brushed his thumb over her footprint. Daddy's girl already...you wanted to throw up. 

Sometimes, you wondered why she would stick her foot all the way out like that but then you remembered. You were having a demon child. 

"I'm glad that we're at this point. Where we can talk and I can actually touch you."

You hummed and closed your eyes. You were so sleepy. The energy had left you once again and you just wanted a nap. 

"I missed you so much, Persephone. I didn't know if I would be able to function without you."

He kissed the side of your face before standing up. He pulled off your shoes and lifted you up. You were so drowsy that you didn't even question him. He laid you in his bed and covered you up. 

You were fast asleep by that point. 

_"Mommy?"_

_A little blonde girl stood in front of you. She was holding her hands out and you looked around confused. She couldn't have been no more than two but you didn't have any kids. Yet._

_You picked her up and carried her to the door in front of you. It opened and you stepped into another room where Michael was waiting. The little girl jumped from you arms and ran to him. She giggled when he picked her up and rest her face on his shoulder._

_You walked past them but they didn't seem to notice you leaving. You stepped into another room._

_It was you that night killing the satanist. Your eyes were completely black and you were pale like a ghostly pale. That wasn't your face and you turned back towards Michael and the little girl._

_"This is who we are, Persephone. Isn't that right, Melinoe?"_

_She giggled and wrapped her arms around his neck._

_"Yes Mommy! We are!"_

_"This is who you should be. You are one of us."_

_You tried to say something but blood poured out of your mouth instead. You grasped and tried to stop it but it had started to fill the room like it was a flood. Tornadoes manifested in the room, sucking up the blood and splattering it everywhere. Thunder and lightening shaked the tiny room and you could see a volcano erupting from out of the window._

_The blood was quickly filling up the room now and was almost up to Michael's knees. They both looked impatient with you as the blood continued to spill from your wheezing throat. A tsunami crashed against the yard out front. It receded just as quick and you could see an even bigger wave coming towards you._

_"Will you join us, Persephone?"_

_Melinoe clapped and pointed at you._

_"Join us Mommy. This me!"_

Your eyes opened and you sat up in Michael's bed. You searched around for him or the little girl but they weren't there. Your pregnant stomach was still there, and everything seemed normal. Still. 

It was dark outside, as you walked down the stairs. Michael was sitting in front of the TV with his eyes glazed over. 

"Did you see that?" 

"I did."

"Michael, I-."

You shook your head and grabbed your shoes. He was staring at the wall when you got your keys. You were at the door when he whispered something to you. 

"Will you?"

"Huh? Will I what?"

"Join us?"

You stared at him as your brain formulated an answrr, but instead...nothing came out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I started a new story called Illegal Decisions if you want to check that out! It's had Duncan and Michael and a badass OC that I love already lol so hope to see you over there on that story too!


	24. Bed Rest

Due to your size, the whole mystery shrouding your pregnancy, and because of Braxton Hicks you were put on bed rest. 

Bed rest. 

Meaning that you couldn't leave the bed to do anything. Besides, pee of course and maybe get food but other than that? You were laying in bed and bingewatching shows. 

"Hey, I have to go to work so I'm going to drive you over to Michael's."

You looked over at Emily standing by the door and frowned. You couldn't get just one second of peace without her or Michael breathing down your neck. They hovered over you like you would and the baby would explode any second. 

You did feel like you were going to explode, though. 

"Can't I just stay here? I'm an adult you know. One day of me walking around isn't going to hurt."

"Persephone, stop arguing and let me help you get in the car."

With the help of Emily, you waddled out into the car you barely fit in. The limited space made you feel uncomfortably hot and you couldn't wait to get out. The warmth of the sun was too much for you. 

You were fucking miserable. You stayed in a constant state of feeling too hot, being extremely horny, and being drained. You were always sleeping at this point because your energy levels were gone at this point. 

You didn't feel like a regular person. 

Michael was standing in the yard waiting for you. You rolled your eyes at their overprotectiveness. 

"Moira has prepared something for you in the kitchen. I'll help you back into the bed after you finish."

You were so tired of the bed. 

His hand rubbed your back lovingly as he steered you into the kitchen. You were sweating from the short walk. It felt like you were overheating from the inside out. Sometimes, you wondered if this was just a side effect of having an antichrist. Just being hot and sweaty most of the time. 

Would your baby even be a antichrist? What would she be? You already knew that Melinoe was extremely powerful but you didn't know how to classify her power. 

"I made you some spaghetti with extra parmesan. Just how you like it."

Michael gave you a boost into the chair he had pulled out for you. Your mouth had watered from the delicious aroma of the spaghetti and you couldn't wait to dig in. 

"I would say you didn't have to, but I can't wait to eat. It smells so good! Thank you, Moira."

"Anything for you and that precious baby."

She left the kitchen and you feasted on the full plate of food. You had a few questions for Michael but they could wait. He passed you a full glass of tea and you greedily gulped it down.

"I've never seen you this hungry before."

"It's Melinoe. I've been so hungry this entire pregnancy. It's like I can't stop sleeping and eating."

"It's cute."

You scrunched your nose up at him, but didn't say anything. You had never heard Michael use the word cute before. It weirded you out especially because he used it in reference to you eating.

"That's an odd word to use, but okay."

"I've never seen you eat and sleep like that before. You're more relaxed around me now."

"I haven't really thought about it like that. It could just be because of the baby."

"I like seeing you like this."

His hand swept over your cheek, and he grabbed your plate and put it in the sink. He helped you out of the stool and into his bed. You were cuddled up under several blankets with a fan blowing on you. 

"Michael?"

"Yes?"

"If you're building an underground bunker why did Satan paint that room pink?"

He didn't say anything but came closer to the bed. His icy eyes roamed over your covered body and landed on your stomach. He could barely see your baby bump under the massive blankets. 

"I don't know. We have to figure somethings out."

"Like what?"

"I will tell you when it's time for you to know. For right now just rest."

"I've been resting! I'm tired of being in bed."

"It's for your health and the baby's. Just think about how much sleep you're going to miss soon."

He left the dark room soon after and you thought about what he was saying. You would lose a lot of sleep soon, because of little Melinoe. You should probably enjoy this rest you were getting. 

You shot up when you felt someone watching you. Well, it wasn't a fast motion at all more like a slow sit up. If you could even call it that.

"What do you want?"

The person tilted their head and came closer to the bed. You, slowly, moved to a standing postion and yelled for Michael. 

"Do you not hear me? What do you want?"

"Persephone!"

Their hands reached towards your stomach and you saw Michael dart towards you and you passed out against the bed. 


	25. New Arrival

The pain was too much for you to handle. 

Fire was the only way that you could describe it. 

It felt like someone had set you on fire and you were burning from inside out. 

Each contraction was worse than the one before. You could feel your baby squirming around. She was pushing down waiting to make her big arrival. Doctor Montgomery was seated between your legs, Michael was holding your hand beside you, and Dinah Stevens was in the corner. 

She had been the one in your room. Apparently, Satan had sent her here, because...

Well, you didn't know that part yet but you figured it was because of the baby. Your throat was raw from all of the screaming. Your body was covered in sweat and it soaked through the mattress. You were floating in and out with pain. 

"Persephone, you're doing so good. She's almost here."

You almost didn't notice Moira pressing a cool rag against your forehead. Michael was holding a bottle of water to your lips. Your body struggled to hold in the liquid. 

"I can see her head, Persephone. You need to push."

You nodded at the doctor's word and braced yourself against Michael. You felt like you were being ripped apart. You could feel her small body forcing it's way out. You pushed and pushed and she still hadn't came out. You laid back against the end and looked up at Michael.

"I can't do it. I can't push her out. She's just going to have to stay here."

"It's just a little more pushing."

"I'm going to die."

"I'll bring you back just like I did before. Don't worry."

You mustered up what little strength you had left and pushed. The sharp cry of your little guy was the motivation you needed. With two more pushes she was out completely and Doctor Montgomery was cleaning her up. Your eyes rolled back into your head, and you fell back with a groan. 

Everything was quiet for a second.

Then, the Earth started to shake. The roar of thunder and lightening rushed over the mansion. You heard Dinah move from her position in the corner and then the most frightening thing in the world. 

Satan was screaming from somewhere in the house. You could hear something exploding from outside. It sounded like world war three was going on and you shared a tearful look with Michael. This was because of little Melinoe. 

She was pressed into your arms with a little of your blood smeared across her forehead. She was tiny and had a head full of blonde curls. She opened her tiny little eyes and you were shocked by the intensity that they held. She was everything you could have imagined. She was perfect. 

You kissed her head and cuddled her tiny body closer to hers. Michael handed you a pink onesie and a diaper to cover her up with. You dressed her and moved to stand up. You could hear the yelling of the witches over the disasterous weather. 

You changed into an old dress of yours that wasn't covered in blood and afterbirth. Michael was in awe of Melinoe as he held her. She was almost identical to him and you wondered what your life would be like if you survived this. 

Dinah handed you a cloak and a car seat.

"You're going to need this for the precious little baby, and this to protect yourself. It's dangerous out there especially with those witches lurking."

"Can they get in here?"

"Not with the voodoo I've spelled on this house. We should be fine for the next hour. "

You pulled on the cloak and grabbed the car seat. Michael moved silently behind you. You stopped long enough to settle on the couch so that you could breastfeed your little one. 

You listened to what was left of the news. Tornadoes were wrecking havoc on random parts of the country, an earthquake that hit a new groundbreaking record had destroyed most of California, and a tsunami had just decimated some country.

The message was clear, though. 

The end of the world was here.

You peeked out of the window and the witches were out there. You didn't say anything as they stared up at you. It was too late for them to do anything now. She was here and healthy and you couldn't be more grateful for that. 

"We have enough charms on this house to ride this out."

"What happened to the underground bunker?"

"The witches found it. I didn't want you to worry."

You rested your head on Michael's chest. The exhaustion was really hitting you now. You swayed on your feet and he held you up. 

"You should take Melinoe and rest. If anything happens I'll come and get you."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

You took little Melinoe and basically ran to a clean bed. She was tucked up beside you, her little eyes were already closed. You weren't too far behind her. You were seeing the back of your eyelids before you knew it. 

_"Mommy? Can you hear me?"_

_You followed the sound of your daughter's voice. She was standing in the pink room, holding a teddy bear in one hand, and her other arm reached out towards you._

_"Daddy and Grandpa said you were one of us."_

_You kissed her forehead and smoothed down her wild blonde curls. Her blue eyes studied you as she waited for your answer._

_"I am like you, Princess."_

_"No!"_

_She moved her head closer to yours. She had wrapped her arm around your neck and pulled you closer to her._

_"They said that we share the same DNA. That you're **like** us."_

_Her face changed to the pale faced demon with black eyes and you dropped her on the bed. You ran from the one and down the hall. Michael was sitting at the table drinking some coffee._

_"Michael! Melinoe, she like turned into demon! I don't know what's..."_

_His voice was pale, paler than usual and then you realized that he was a demon too. It was another demon staring at you from the window. It took awhile for you to realize that it was you._

"Persephone, it's time."

You sat up from the bed and nodded at Dinah. Melinoe was staring at you from hemr position on the bed. She was suckling on her pacifier and she closed her eyes not too long afterwards. 

You stepped outside on the porch beside Michael, Dinah, and Satan. Melinoe was craddled tightly to your chest as you waited for the witches to make their room. The house across the street had collapsed. Most of the houses were gone. They were a pile of debris everywhere. Most of the neighborhood was gone and now that you realized it. 

Mostly everything was gone. 

Water was already rushing up to their knees and it was so loud. 

An odd kind of peace settled over you because you knew. You would win. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is probably gonna end this time for good in maybe a couple of more chapters. Also, I uploaded that Duncan smut it's called Office Dilemmas if y'all want to check it out! Thanks for all of the support I truly appreciate it


End file.
